Rise of the Kaizoukage: Adventure on Gourmet Island
by clashofthelegends
Summary: Strange people, crazy powers, monstrous beasts, everything is insane when the Straw Hats arrive at an archipelago where everything is either edible or wants to kill them. What worse, there's a rouge ninja hunting Naruto and Kurama. Luckily some old friends are on the archipelago to help them kick ass and eat delicious food. Can they all survive? Enjoy the story and Itadakimasu!
1. Gourmet Adventure 1

**Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, One Piece and Toriko belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studios I may have missed, characters belong to their rightful owners; Eiichiro Oda (One Piece), Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro (Toriko) and Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto). Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, Creatures, and the plot, they belong to clashofthelegends, which is me.

**A/N:** This Story is simply Going to be the Gourmet Island Arc of my Rise of the Kaizoukage Story, and since it includes Toriko to such a large degree I think it is appropriate to include it as a One Piece X Toriko Crossover since that is what it is.

* * *

_Rise of the Kaizoukage_

Gourmet Adventure I: Welcome to Gourmet Island

To begin our Journey we ourselves returning to the Straw Hat Pirates of their ship the _Thousand Sunny._ This Particular Pirate Crew consists of Eleven Pirates.

The Captain - Monkey D. "Straw Hat" Luffy - 400,000,000 Beli

The founder and Captain of the Straw Hat Piates Monkey D. Luffy is a young man who's boundlessly optimistic, fearless and seemingly lacking in intelligence with the Dream of finding the One Piece and becoming the Pirate King. Armed with all three forms of Haki and the abilities of the Gomu Gomu no Mi as well as the Mera Mera no Mi nothing will stop him from reaching his goal.

The Swordsman / First Mate - Roronoa "Pirate Hunter" Zoro - 120,000,000 Beli

The first person to join Luffy on his quest Roronoa Zoro is on his own quest to defeat Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk and take his title of Greatest Swordsman in the World. Master and creator of the powerful Santoryu Sword Style Zoro will cut down anyone and anything that gets in the way of his, his crew's or his Captain's goals.

The Navigator / Cartographer / Treasurer - "Cat Burgalar" Nami - 16,000,000 Beli

The second person to join the crew, Nami has left the crew twice but each time she always manages to come back. Over the course of their journey Nami has developed a romantic relationship with her captain. Through Everything Nami constantly is working towards her dream of mapping the world and one thing is for certain she's with her captain to the end.

The Sniper / Artist / Liar / Inventor- "Sogeking" Usopp - 30,000,000 Beli

Son of Red Haired Pirate Yasopp, former Captain of the Usopp Pirates and self proclaimed King of Snipers, Usopp can be called a Jack of all trades. While he may appear to be a coward he is willing to risk it all for his friends and his Dream of becoming a Brave Warrior of the Sea.

The Cook - "Black Leg" Sanji - 77,000,000 Beli

A kind hearted Cook and ladies man who will never let another man starve, Sanji is a member of the Monster Trio alongside the Captain and First Mate and a powerful warrior in his own right. Trained by the legendary Red Shoes Zeff, Sanji dreames of finding the All Blue, an ocean that holds sea live from all over the world.

The Doctor / "Pet" / Emergency Food Supply - "Cotton Candy Lover" Tony Tony Chopper - 50 Beli

A young blue nosed reindeer who ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Chopper was considered by all to be a monster, that is until he met Monkey D. Luffy who pestered him into joining his crew. Chopper constantly wants to prove that he's brave, though he is a coward, and protect his friends. He aspires to be a doctor who can cure every disease.

The Archaeologist / Spy / Researcher / Assassin - Nico "Devil Child" Robin - 80,000,000 Beli

Forced to live most of her life on the run Nico Robin had difficulty trusting people, however after her new firends declared open war with the World Robin opened up to then more. Despite having a dream of her own Robin has taken a sub role on the crew as the 'mother' looking out for the two youngest members; Chopper and Naruto.

The Shipwright / Inventor / Engineer / Helmsman - "Cyborg" Franky 40,000,000 Beli

Gifted with the ability to build anything from ANYTHING Franky is the Straw Hat crew's shipwright. Initially antagonistic towards the pirates Franky eventually turned around and built their current ship for them. His dream is to sail his dream ship around the world.

The Musician / Swordsman - "Humming" / "Dead Bones" / "Soul King" Brook - 33,000,000 Beli

A living Skeleton with an Afro who doubles as the celebrity Soul King Brook is a powerful and quick swordsman as well as an extremely talented musician. He dreams of being reunited with his dear old friend Laboon and sharing the Rumbar Pirates' final performance with the whale.

The Cabin Boy / Swordsman's Apprentice / Ninja in Training - (Uzumaki-Namikaze) Naruto - 0 Beli

A young boy in search of the Greatest Adventure, Naruto joined the Straw Hats alongside his Older Brother figure Kurama. He dreams of having the Greatest Adventure and seeing the World, but don't let that fool you he would do anything to protect those he holds close, though it never seems to get him noticed by the Marines.

The Fighter / Secondary Emergency Food Supply - Ōtsutsuki D. "Hellfire" Kurama - 68,000,000 Beli

One of the nine Biju, Kurama recently discovered his origins and true abilities and has decided to aid his little brother in any way he can. Although he hated humans, he had slowly opened up to Naruto becoming something of an older brother. He is willing to defend his new friends, who accepted him as he is, until the very end. He even developed a perverseness that could rival Sanji and Brook.

* * *

"Ugggghhh!" Naruto groaned while he, Kurama (now in human form), Chopper Usopp and Luffy hung over the port side rail of the ship. Once again they were out of food, four guesses why. "This is so boring. How long have we been at this?" he asked.

"About ten minutes." Usopp replied

"Arrgghh!" Luffy groaned this time. "It feels like it's been forever…"he looked over to see Nami leaning against the rail outside the kitchen. "OI NAMI!" he cried out.

The Orange haired beauty looked over at the fishing quintet, specifically her Captain before a rubbery hand grabbed the rail next to her. **BWOING-SNAP** Luffy pulled himself up next to Nami and wrapped his arms around her from behind before she could react.

"Luffy, how many times do I have to tell you not wrap your arms around me?"

"Always one more time," Luffy replied bringing his head onto her left shoulder "Means I get to hear your voice more." Nami smiled and proceeded to kiss Luffy on the cheek, only for the Captain to return the Kiss full on the mouth.

"Yuck!" Naruto, Chopper, Kurama and Usopp said all together while making disgusted faces at the couple.

"I don't get it. Why does Luffy want to spend more time with Nami?" Naruto questioned.

"Who knows?" Kurama replied "But our Quintet might as well be called a quartet from now on."

"I get that they're engaged and all but come on! At the rate they're going Luffy's gonna get Cooties, and real bad."

"Cooties?" Chopper asked turning to Naruto and Kurama "That sounds like a very serious disease!"

"Chopper you're like eighteen. You should know about the Birds and the Bees." Usopp replied

"What do Birds and Bees have to do with Cooties?" Chopper asked Naruto also looked equally confused.

"I'll handle this one 'Captain' Usopp" Kurama said stopping Usopp from saying any ridiculous lies to Chopper "You see Chopper when a Mommy and Daddy love each other a lot they-" Chopper and Naruto didn't hear the rest as two pairs of arms sprouted out of their heads and covered their ears, enough to block out all sound.

Over on the grassy deck of the ship Robin reclined in a lawn chair reading a book while Sanji stood over her with a sun umbrella and a drink. Naruto and Chopper both turned to the older woman who in turn gave them both a warm motherly smile.

"**Hey Guys there's an Island off the port bow!"** Franky's voice came over the transponder snails.

"That means we won't have to fish for food!" Kurama cheered "Praise to the Lord and his miracles!"

"I never would have guessed you to be a religious type." Usopp said to Kurama

"You'd be surprised." Kurama replied "There's a lot about me you don't know."

"Yeah, but there's more about you that we do know." Naruto said.

"Oh Shut up!" Kurama yelled

"What!? An Island?" Their rubber captain exclaimed excitedly. He ran to the port side of the ship and looked out onto the horizon. Sure enough an Island was sitting off in the distance, maybe fifty kilometers away. "Oi Nami is that the next Island?" Luffy asked his fiancé.

The orange haired woman raised the log pose to her eyelevel and looked through the center needle, it was pointing directly at the Island. "It sure is Captain." She replied.

It has been said that there are Islands on the Grand Line that exist in multiple worlds at once and act as gateways between them. Many people have passed through these gateways without noticing, never see their homes again. Unbeknownst to the Straw Hat pirates their greatest adventure is about to begin on one such Island the Straw Hats arrived at truly was a natural wonder. The Island itself cannot truly be called an Island as it was actually five islands grouped together. From both the Sky and the Sea one could truly grasp the shape of the Islands.

To the west was an Island in the shape of a Fork, this Island was covered in thick forests covering 9000 km2. In the East was an island shaped like a knife. Just like the Fork Island this small island was covered in 9000km2 forests. To the north was an Island in the shape of a spoon. The spoon bowl itself was filled with fresh water while the rest of the Island was rocky with a few trees here and there, which wasn't much considering the lake took up 3/4 of the island. To the North West was a circular Island that was home to a single solitary peak reaching 5000 meters with liquid gravy flowing down the sides to its potato shores. In the North east was an Island remarkably in the shape of a circle from above but from sea level one could see it's true shape as a wine glass. Most of this Island was just sheer cliffs with the exception of the top of the rock formation 4000 meters up. At the top was a plateau of grass, trees and even a small lake all of this in an area of 100 km2. Finally the Island in the center was a large circle like a dinner plate with white sandy beaches all the way around, a massive green field large Mountains reaching 3000 meters high and a small city roughly 50 km2. Each of these Islands was interconnected with the central island through bridges, old railways and an intricate collection of tunnels running underground, connecting each Island. All the smaller Islands were roughly 10,000 km2 the main Island was roughly 25,000 km2. Countless species of animals and plants called this Archipelago their home. Humans only live in the city located on the coast of the Main Island for the beasts were too dangerous for them to handle.

The _Thousand Sunny_ was currently anchored just of the shore to the main island and all eleven pirates found themselves relaxing on the white beach.

"HEY GUYS! CHECK IT OUT!" Luffy yelled. All the Straw Hats turned to him to see their idiot captain surfing on a wave. Normally a completely suicidal thing to do when you have a Devil Fruit ability (or two in Luffy's case) the Straw Hat captain seemed well enough prepared.

Luffy was sporting Blue swim trunks with red flowers, and his Straw Hat hanging around his neck. He was also wearing red water wings on is arms and a large orange and white inflatable tube around his waist.

The wave was a fairly large wave and the Straw Hat was riding it like a pro.

"Be careful Luffy!" Nami yelled out to him. The navigator wore her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a green two piece bikini. Nami was relaxing in a beach chair underneath a large umbrella.

"He'll be fine Nami." Robin said not even looking up from her book. The Archaeologist was wearing a purple beach dress with wisteria flowers on it over a black bikini. She also wore blade sunglasses and sun hat. "If he falls in the water, the waves will bring him back to shore before he drowns."

"That's reassuring, I guess." Nami said with a sweat drop

"That is of course if the undertow doesn't pull him out to sea first." Robin added

'_There we go…_' Nami thought

"NAMI-SWAN~~~! ROBIN-CHWAN~~~~!" Sanji yelled as he flew towards them, his legs transforming into a mini cyclone and somehow producing pink hearts. "LUNCH IS READY~~~!" The Pirate cook stopped in front of the two women, holding out a tray before each of them. Sanji wore an open yellow polka doted shirt with blue swim trunks decorated with a large pink heart on the left leg.

"Thank you Sanji." Robin said tipping her glass off to Sanji

"Yes,Thank you Sanji-kun" Nami said

"I LIVE ONLY TO SERVE!"

"Hey Robin!" Naruto cried the black haired woman turned to them. Naruto wore only orange shorts with a black union jack on the right leg.

"Check out our Castle!" Chopper squealed in delight. The Little reindeer was wearing nothing but a pair of pink shorts, while Kurama was in his human form wearing black shorts with red flowers on them.

All three of them were trying to make a Sand Castle. It was nothing more than a simple sand mound with five bucket shaped sand piles on it, the one in the middle being the highest. Out of each tower flew a seagull feather.

"That's really good." Robin said "what's it called?"

"What?" all three boys asked confused

"Most Great Castles have names." Robin replied

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I got one!" Kurama said happily he reached into his swim trunks pocket and pulled out a little red flag on a stick. "This castle shall be named Castle Kurama!" he said as he stuck the flag into the highest tower. "So says King Kurama!"

"We never agreed on a name!" Naruto said slapping the air in front of Kurama "and who said you get to be king?"

"How about Sakura Castle?" Chopper asked "Or Cotton Candy Castle!"

"How does it resemble or even relate to Cherry Blossoms?" Kurama asked "or Cotton Candy?"

"Why no name it Castle Eternal Darkness?" Robin asked with a half-smile.

"Name it Boss Castle." Zoro chimed in waking up from his nap momentarily.

"You go back to sleep!" Kurama yelled pointing accusingly at Zoro.

"Nice job on that castle you three" Usopp said. Usopp was wearing yellow brown shorts and a cowboy hat. Goggles hung around his neck.

"Maybe it'll be better than our!" Franky added; he was wearing a red speedo with a big yellow star in the middle, his typical shades and a Navy blue Hawaiian shirt with palm trees decorating it. His blue hair was styled to look like a lion's mane. "It's nnnnnnnnnn…" Franky began to roll his arms. Usopp, Brook, Chopper, Kurama, Sanji and Naruto all couldn't resist joining in.

"SUUUUUUUPPPPEERR!" all the boys yelled in Unison as they slammed their forearms together over their heads.

Nami and Robin just looked at them with straight faces unable to comprehend the awesome.

Sure enough behind Usopp and Franky was a three story extremely detailed sand castle. With a dozen spires and stonework carved into the sand.

'_Show offs…'_ Naruto and Kurama thought while Chopper nearly had a heart attack from excitement when they showed him it had a working draw bridge.

"FOOOOD!" Luffy screamed as he launched himself from his surf board over to Nami, Robin and Sanji, landing with a crash right in front of them. Robin used her powers to move the umbrella enough to protect herself and Nami from the shower of sand.

While Sanji berated Luffy for almost hitting Nami and Robin, the orange haired navigator noticed a change in the weather.

'_This pressure…something's coming.'_ Nami thought as she looked up to the sky. '_The only question is; what's coming?'_

**CRASH **something fell from the sky startling the Pirates.

"What the Hell was that!?" Usopp freaked

"A Meteor?" Franky asked looking at the crater.

"Shit that blind man's here." Zoro growled as he gripped his sword, pulling it out an inch. No one seemed to notice but Zoro appeared rather excited.

"Blind man?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion turning to Zoro.

"AAAAAHH! The Sky's falling!" Chopper screamed while running around in circles.

"That was so scary I jumped out of my skin." Brook said "Ah but-"

"You don't have any skin." Kurama pointed out "You're a skeleton."

Brook hunched over and began to sulk in a mock depression "Kurama-san…that's real mean. You can't just steal my line… First Chopper-san now Kurama-san…"

With caution the straw hats approached the fallen object.

"sniff sniff" Luffy sniffed the object, it smelt familiar "MEAT!" he screamed as he ran towards the impact. Sure enough there was a giant piece of meat right on the bone in the center of the crater. He began to devour it just like the Luffy he was.

"Meat falling from the sky? The New World sure is crazy."Kurama said

"Is it safe to eat?" Naruto asked "I'm pretty sure there's a default five second rule."

"Hey Luffy you should have let me cook it."

Zoro just looked up at the sky as more clouds appeared in the sky. "If meat falls from the sky I really hope it rains booze often."

"It appears more is falling." Robin said as she noticed a multitude of objects appearing in the sky.

Sure enough more food fell from the sky and not just meat; there were French fries, oranges, Hamburgers, ribs, meat balls and sausage and many other forms of food and drink. In other words this place was like Heaven for Luffy.

This is a Gourmet Island home to the Buffet Shower, a rain that drenches the land in almost any kind of food imaginable.

"**Gomu Gomu no**…" Luffy leaned his head back. "**Scatter Chomp**!" The Straw Hat stretched his neck multiple times in a Gatling formation catching and devouring the falling meat in his mouth. "Delicious~~!" In thirty seconds he was sitting on a pile of meat bones. "This Island is the best!"

"Raining food? I know I studied the New World's weather patterns for two years but this is completely ridiculous." Nami said as she stood next to Robin, who made a canopy of hands to protect them from the food shower.

"Damn, it's everything but booze." Zoro said with a frown as he lay back down for another nap. "Wake me up if Booze does end up falling from the sky."

"Alright let's stock up on all this Food!" Sanji ordered "LUFFY STOP EATING IT NOW!"

Kurama's ears perked up slightly when a strange sound entered them. "Was that a wolf's howl?" He turned to the trees behind them to see a rustling in trees.

"Huh?" all three in the monster trio turned towards the forest sure they heard something. Without warning a massive white wolf burst out of the trees and landed in front of them.

The wolf was massive, easily standing at 26 (8m) feet tall and about 60 feet (18m) long. It had snow white fur, two blue markings on each side of its face just below its eyes and a large proud mane of white fur. On its back was a blue saddle with red edges and two people.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Chopper, Usopp, Brook, and Nami screamed in terror.

Zoro gripped _Shusui_, Sanji readied himself by lifting a leg, Naruto gripped _Harusame_, Robin crossed her arms and Kurama transformed back into his Kyūbi form.

[Insert Toriko OST 4 – Densetsu no Bishokuya Toriko]

The wolf tuned to the Straw Hats and its expression turned from emotionless to surprise then to happiness. It trotted happily over to Luffy and gave him a wet slobbery kiss. That's what the Pirates realized there were two people on the beasts back.

The first of these two men was a large muscular fellow standing at a whopping 7 ft 3 (220 cm for those who use the metric system). He had wild blue hair, big eyebrows and three scars running across his left ear to under his left eye. He wore a shiny red jumpsuit with a popped collar, ripped edges on the shoulders, a dark blue under shirt also with ripped sleeves and navy blue boots and a red band around his left forearm.

The other man wore sea green Khaki shirt and shorts boots. He was about 155cm (5 feet), had short black hair and a big nose. He also wore a dark green backpack.

"Eh!? Luffy!?" The Large man questioned in surprise. He jumped off of the wolf and landed right in front of the Straw Hat Pirate.

"Oi! Toriko!" Luffy cried waving his arms wildly "How are you?"

The large muscular man's name is Toriko, known as the Charismatic Bishokuya the Glutton

"Awesome!" Luffy replied. The two men walked up to each other and smashed fists together. "How've you been? D'ya complete your Full Course yet?"

"Not yet." Toriko replied "I'm only half way done with it."

"Shishishi! You gotta let me know when it's finished!" Luffy laughed. "I wanna try it so bad!"

"We'll eat it in celebration of you becoming the King!" Toriko laughed

"They seem to be getting along." Naruto said to himself watching Luffy and Toriko talk"Who are these guys?"

"Oi Komatsu, how are your cooking skills coming along?" Sanji asked the shorter man.

"They're coming along fine Sanji-san, but my skills are nowhere near yours." Komatsu said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you crazy?" Toriko asked putting a hand on "Komatsu just got into the IGO Chef Ranking at number 88!"

"Wow!" Sanji said "I knew you had it in you." The cook added

"Terry!" Nami cried happily to the white wolf. The Wolf lowered its head to her level and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Oh you're so sweet!

"You've grown so much Terry!" Chopper cried excitedly

"And you've gotten fluffier!" Nami added as she cradled the wolf's head, who seemed to enjoy it when she started to scratch him behind the ears. Terry sat right down and began to rapidly stomp his foot. "Oh, you like that don't you?" Nami asked to which Terry yipped in delight

Luffy and Toriko turned over to Nami, Chopper and Terry "The Ancient King of Gourmet World…"

"Nami should just be a beast Tamer." Luffy said "She's got Terry wrapped around her thumb. I'll tell ya she can bend practically anyone to her will."

"Well you guys haven't changed that much at all since the last time we met!"

"Yeah! Wasn't it that tournament on that Island?"

"Sure was. Remember that fight between you, me and Goku?"

"I wanna fight him again someday." Luffy said looking up to the Sky "Shishishi! I still can't believe that Mr. Sandman guy beat us."

"I think his name was Satan not Sandman…"

"I wonder if we'll see Goku again?"

"Who knows." Toriko replied "He did give us that private training session before we all parted ways."

"It was way too shot." Luffy said "Oh well. We still got to eat that Ultimate Meat didn't we?"

"It was so good I almost made it part of my Full Course Menu!"

"Who are these guys?" Naruto questioned hoping someone would answer him this time.

"They're some old friends." Robin answered "We've run into them about four times."

"Still doesn't answer my question." Naruto said as he looked over to see Luffy and Toriko having an arm wrestling contest, with no clear winner coming out. Sanji and Komatsu seemed to be having a nice chat.

Before Naruto and Kurama got a good explanation Terry, the wolf walked over to them and began to sniff them. Terry seemed far more interested in the nine tailed for that was Kurama because he sniffed the sides of the fox's head before circling around and shoving his nose into Kurama's butt.

Kurama yelped in surprise and jumped up. "**What's the big idea**?" Terry seemed to be taken aback by Kurama talking but quickly continued to try and sniff the demon fox. "**Let's see how you like it.**" Kurama said as he began to circle around the larger wolf trying to niff his butt. Unfortunately there was a height difference between the two what with Terry being five times the size of Kurama and all. "**Damn it. He's…excuse me for a second."** Kurama said as he peeked under Terry's hind legs. "**SWEET MOTHER OF GOD**!"

"What's wrong Kurama?"

"**B…b…b…b…b**"

"B-b-b-b-b what?" Naruto questioned "Is it a Boy?"

"**Can't…believe…I…looked. I broke a major rule…I looked at it**…"

"Soooo…he is a boy?"

"**That is for me to know and you to find out…on second thought it's better if you didn't look. That is a very rude thing to do."**

"You just did it."

"**And I regret it deeply!" **

"Now I'm confused. Didn't you look to see if Terry was a boy or a girl? What's got your tails in a knot?"

"**I'm just…SO JEALOUS**!" Kurama turned back into his human form and began to sulk for reasons unknown to Naruto. Terry seemed surprised slightly by the fact his new friend had just disappeared, but this new guy still smelled like him. The Battle Wolf went right back to sniffing Kurama.

"Why can't I be like Terry? Big, strong and a chick magnet."

"Yeah…'cause nothing screams 'I'm a ladies man' like a two pushing three story Nine Tailed Fox who is seen as the embodiment of hate."

"Eh, tomato, tomato" Kurama said shrugging his shoulders

"You are so full of yourself it isn't even funny."

"Say that again when you're the oldest of nine kids."

**RMMMMM** Not too far from the shore the water began rumbled and bubbled. "Huh?" Luffy Toriko questioned as they turned to the disturbance.

[End Song]

"**GOOOOORAAAAHH!" **Out of the water emerged a large Shark with a serpentine body measuring 80 meters long. It was covered in red jagged scales, six pectoral fins, three sets of gills, and two dorsal fins the forward fin being twice the size of the other one. The upper portion of its head was protected by a skull with three horns. Two protruded just past the eyes and were each a meter long while the horn on its nose resembled a saw.

**[Eel Shark: Capture Level 42]**

"An Eel Shark!" Komatsu exclaimed "That thing's a capture level 42!"

The Monster trio, Toriko and Terry all got ready to fight. **SPLISH** a streak of pinkish red shot out of the water and pierced through the Eel Shark's throat.

"**RAAAAAHHHH!" **The Shark let out a death howl as a forest of tentacles burst from the sea wrapping completely around the Eel Shark and pulled it back under.

"Shit…" Naruto said slightly unnerved "Well I'm not going swimming in the ocean…ever again."

"Dude you can't even swim." Kurama said

"Neither can you."

"Touché."

**SHOOOOOM** The eel Shark's skeleton was shot out of the water like a bullet **CRASH** and landed right on top of Franky and Usopp's Sand Castle reducing it to nothing more than a pile of sand.

"Oh the humanity!" Usopp screamed

"Hey it looks like me now." Brook said looking at the Shark skeleton "No one got injured in that right?"

"We're fine." Nami said speaking up for herself and Robin.

"No one did, but what the hell was that?" Franky asked

**SPLOOOSH** Out from the water rose a large sea monster, easily dwarfing the _Sunny _in size standing at a whopping 70 meters tall and 120 meters long. It was a large green skinned shark/crocodile/octopus hybrid with a white belly, possessing crocodile-like features such as scales, legs and two rows of two inch scaly spines running from its head to the end of its tail, and shark-like features such as a dorsal fin, gills, tail and four rows of razor sharp teeth. It had a large pulsing head and a mane of octopus tentacles around the skull. When it opened its mouth to roar they could see a second mouth with an octopus beak where the throat would normally begin.

**[Great White Croctopus: Capture Level 34]**

"AAAAAGH!" Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Brook and Komatsu screamed "SEA MONSTER!"

"A Great White Croctopus!? That's what killed the Eel Shark!? Its capture level is so much lower!" Komatsu screamed

"I'm not surprised about that." Toriko said reassuringly to Komatsu "That Animal is part Shark, part crocodile and part octopus which means it's actually quite smart. It's probably learned that any species of Shark needs to keep moving, that's how their gills work, like a filtration system. The Croctopus simply wounded the Eel Shark then restricted its movement with its tentacles, slowly strangling it while that beak eats it out from the inside."

"It ate the eel Shark from the inside?" Naruto asked

"That's how it started. Once the beast was dead it swapped for its main jaw which I'm guessing can deliver roughly 10 tons of force, devouring the Shark in seconds." Toriko finished "I find it strange though, Eel Sharks normally hunt in packs. Even if that one was alone its pack shouldn't be too far behind unless the Croctopus already killed them."

Unbeknownst to the Pirates, Toriko, Komatsu and Terry beneath the surface of the sea were over two dozen Eel Shark skeletons all of them slowly falling to the bottom of the sea.

"Shit! That's a big monster!" Kurama said before turning around to Terry. "Will you top sniffing my ass?" The white wolf stopped but the moment Kurama turned around again Terry went right back to sniffing. "Oh for the love of God…" **POOOF **Kurama transformed once again into his full Kyubi form, only this time he made himself equal in height to Terry. "**Happy?**"

"**Arf!**" Terry barked happily

"That thing's tinny." Zoro said pulling _Shusui_ and _Sandai Kitetsu _from their sheaths "Hardly even a workout."

"How should I cook this thing?" Sanji asked "Deep fry if like Calamari? Or should I sauté it in butter?"

"What a vulgar creature." Robin chimed in. "I wonder how it would try and eat us."

"OW! It's time to Party!" Franky said "nnnnnnnnn." **KLANG** he slammed his large forearms together over his head "A SUUUUUUPER PARTY!"

"**ROOOOOAAAR!"** The Croctopus roared as it advanced to the shore.

"Uh…can that thing survive on land?" Nami asked frightened

"I wouldn't be too concerned about it surviving on land." Toriko said "I'm a bit more concerned that we're in its territory."

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing." Sanji added

"Oh yeah. Croctopi are notorious for being extremely territorial."

"Don't worry Nami, I'll protect you." Luffy said

"Please go back into the water! Please go back into the water! Please go back into the water!" Usopp repeated over and over again

"Please don't eat us! Please don't eat us! Please don't eat us!" Chopper began to say while hiding behind Naruto.

**STOMP** a large crocodile foot came out of the water and touched down on the beach followed closely by another then four others. "**ROOOOOOOAAAARRR!" **the six legged behemoth roaredupon pulling itself out of the water.

"I guess it can survive out of the water." Zoro said pulling out _Wado_ _Ichimonji _from its sheath and placing it in his mouth. "That makes this more interesting."

"I doubt you can even scratch that thing." Sanji said provoking Zoro

"I bet I could slice that thing up faster than you could ever cook it."

"Oi Luffy!" Toriko said. The Straw Hat Pirate turned to the Gourmet Hunter. "I think we found Lunch."

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed in agreement. "Yosh! Let's Go!" Luffy, Toriko, Sanji and Zoro all ran for the beast as it roared, accepting their challenge.

* * *

Here ends the chapter

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, favorite and follow as always. Again when you review I want more than just; "Nice Story", "Supert History" "Good chapter" "Nice!" "Update please!" etc. really review it please; it'll help me make this story better, no more of these one to two word reviews.

Thank You, and if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao


	2. Gourmet Adventure 2

**Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, One Piece and Toriko belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studios I may have missed, characters belong to their rightful owners; Eiichiro Oda (One Piece), Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro (Toriko) and Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto). Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, Creatures, and the plot, they belong to clashofthelegends, which is me.

**A/N:** Any aspiring young artists out there feel free to draw the creatures/characters and the outfits that are going to appear. I think they're awesome.

_Rise of the Kaizoukage X Toriko_

Gourmet Adventure II: Great White Croctopus Battle

* * *

As the combatants ran for the creature Toriko stopped. "What are you-" Naruto asked looking at Toriko only to see Luffy, Zoro and Sanji stop where they were while the beast continued to charge them. "IT'S COMING! MOVE!"

**CLAP** all four of them clapped their hands together and they all closed their eyes. "I give my humble thanks, to the vast bounty that this world provides." Toriko prayed.

"**GROAAAARRR**!"

"Itadakimasu." They all said in unison.

The Great White Croctopus coiled back its tentacles and fired all of them at the attacking quartet. The tentacles were massive roughly half the size of the Kraken's tentacles but still very large. Luffy broke out in front of the group and began to rapidly throw punches at the beast. "**Gomu Gomu no Gatling**!" Luffy yelled as he threw a storm of punches at the Croctopus, matching each tentacle with each hit.

"**HISSSS**!" the beast hissed in frustration **SHOOOOOM-WHAM** out of nowhere a tentacle blindsided Luffy and knocked him away, but before he went too far the tentacle quickly wrapped around the young captain. Luffy just smirked knowing he wasn't in any danger.

"Hang on Luffy!" Toriko yelled as he leapt into the air. He held out his right hand in a chopping position "**KNIFE**!" **SHWAK** Toriko swung his arm down and separated the tentacle from the Croctopus. **FWOOOOM** Luffy burst into flames that swallowed the tentacle in the fire. Luffy emerged from the fire completely unharmed but the tentacle was burned to a crisp. "That's a new trick Luffy." Toriko said as he and Luffy both landed on the ground.

"I know right?" Luffy replied smiling "I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we met."

"So have I." Toriko said patting his left bicep "But you do realize that you over cooked that tentacle to the point it's inedible, right?" Toriko replied "Remember my rule?"

"Yeah, you gotta eat what you defeat." The Croctopus swatted three large tentacles towards Luffy and Toriko. The duo leaped out of the way and the tentacles kept sailing towards the Straw Hats. "Oi guys look out!" Luffy yelled

"Oh no you don't!" Franky opened up his shoulder revealing three rockets. "**Franky Rocket Launcher**!" **BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM **he fired them all each at the tentacles. The explosions were so large and powerful that the three tentacles was blasted off of the beast and landed on the beach with a thud. Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, Kurama and Naruto all had starry eyes and gapping jaws from Franky's rockets.

"AWESOME!" They all yelled

"**GROOOOOAAAARRR**!" The Croctopus roared in pain and swung another five tentacles at Franky.

**SLISH **Zoro intercepted the tentacles, and sliced them all off at the base of the Croctopus' neck. In that same instant Zoro sliced each one into five long pieces, before dicing them again into smaller pieces. "**Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji**. Huh?" **CLANG** Zoro managed to block the Croctopus's claw that seemed to attack him from out of nowhere. '_It's a lot stronger than it looks._'

Sanji ran towards the beast from the sky **FWOOOM** both of the cook's legs caught fire as he hovered overhead. The Croctopus didn't like Sanji hovering over its head because it threw a dozen tentacles at him. "**Diable Jambe: Friteuse Spectre**!"Sanji unleashed a barrage of kicks each one beginning with a small shinning cross before it struck a tentacle. Each hit caused the tentacles to shrivel up and become fried. "And now for the coup de grace, **Coupe Jambe: Viande Hachée**!" **SHWAK SLISH SLASH** Sanji released a storm of compressed air slashes from his feet that sliced the fried tentacles into countless small pieces. Sanji grabbed the beach umbrella and used it as a giant bowl, catching all the fried calamari "Your order of fried calamari is served." Sanji said to Nami and Robin as he served the food to the women.

"**HIIISSSSS…ROOOAAARR!" **The beast hissed then roared as it made a beeline for Sanji, Nami and Robin.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! IT'S COMING THIS WAY!" Usopp, Chopper, Komatsu and Brook screamed.

Luffy, Toriko, Zoro and Franky made an effort to stop it but the Croctopus swatted them away with its claws. The Croctopus opened its maw and shot its deadly beak tongue at the trio. **BLOOOM** Four large arms and hands appeared on the Croctopus' snout, two on top and two on the bottom. The beast was momentarily so surprised that it missed its intended target. The upper arms reached down and grabbed onto the lower jaw while the bottom two arms grabbed onto the upper jaw.

"**Hold**" Robin said **CHOMP** the arms pulled together with all their might, closing the Croctopus' mouth, right on its tongue. One of the worst pains in the world is biting one's own tongue; now try imagining doing it when you have four rows of razor sharp teeth. "Sticking your tongue out is a very vulgar thing to do."

"**GRWWAAAAAA!" **It reared its head to the sky and roared in pain as the four arms vanished in a flurry of petals. Its tongue snapped back into its mouth and it once again readied an assault. It bolted straight for Brook only to stop mere inches away from him.

"BROOOOK!"

"**SNIFF…SNIFF**" The beast sniffed Brook before turning its attention to Usopp and Chopper.

"WAHAAHAHAHA!" The two cowards screamed in terror as they ran, with the beast hot on their tails.

"Why didn't it attack me?" Brook asked

"**Probably for the same reason it spat the Eel Shark skeleton out. You're nothing but bones, so there's nothing for it to eat on you."** Kurama replied

"OH SO I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, AM I?" Brook yelled as he ran for the beast drawing _Solid Soul_ as he ran **WOOOSH** Brook ran seemingly right under the beast as he slowed down to a stroll before slowly sheathing the blade. "**Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri**!" **SLISH-KRIK** Large slices appeared all over the Croctopus' legs making it fall flat on its stomach while blood spurted from the wounds and froze much to the creature's ire.

"Nice job Brook!" Luffy shouted

"Yeah! Since it's part Crocodile that means it's gotta be cold blooded!" Toriko added "Cold definitely works against him!"

"**ROOOOAAAARRRR**!" The creature lunged for Nami Chopper and Usopp out of frustration. **THWAK THWAK** Before it could reach her Terry and Kurama blindsided the beast hitting him on the left cheek then the right.

"**Not on our watch."** Kurama said. The Croctopus growled at the two canines before sending its remaining tentacles at them. **CHOMP CHOMP** faster than anyone could see all of the tentacles were separated from the beast by Terry. Kurama took in a large breath. _**'Fox Flame!**_**'** **FWOOOOOM** Kurama launched a stream of orange flames at the Croctopus who skillfully dodged the inferno, only the end his tail was consumed and reduced to ask.

"**HISSSSSSS…**"

"**Hissatsu: Totsugeki Ryuseigun**!" Usopp yelled as he released an armada of small rocks and boulders at the creature. The Croctopus was unfazed by them, until there was a poof sound. **POOOF** a large cloud of smoke engulfed the debris Usopp had launched. "Too bad, that wasn't my Totsugeki Ryuseigun." The liar said casually "That was my **Shinobi Ryuseigun**" The smoke cleared revealing about two hundred Narutos, each one with a blue sphere in hand.

"My turn!" Naruto said with a grin **FWOOOOM** yellow flames erupted from his feet as he and his 200 clones rocketed themselves into the back of the beast "**Super Rasengan Barrage**!" **FWA-BOOOOOM** streaks of blue light and yellow flame flew into the Croctopus as shadow clones collided with it. When the dust cleared the beast was laid out on the beach with its tongue beak hanging out. "I think we got it." **FWOOOM** Naruto shot yellow flames from his hands and feet, artfully dodging a sudden attack from the Croctopus. "Nevermind." It shrugged it off and lunged at the Navigator who stopped in fear before swallowing her whole.

"NAMI-SWAN!"

"NAMI!"

"Watch out" The beast looked up and around to see Nami standing not too far from it, perfectly unharmed and with her Clima-Tact out. "for thunder clouds." **BZZZT BZZZT** The Croctopus looked up to see a large storm cloud hovering over its head. "**Thunderbolt Tempo**!" **KRAK-BOOOM **Nami swung her staff down as a multitude of lightning bolts fell from the cloud and electrocuted the Croctopus.

"Nami-swan! I'm so happy you weren't eaten!"

Even with all those attacks the Beast got back up again.

"Damn this thing is tough." Toriko said "Even though records indicate that it's a Capture Level 34 I'd recon it's really in the sixties maybe pushing eighty."

"Why would you say that?" Naruto asked landing back on the ground

"A Capture Level is often determined by a beast's fighting strength, their dangerous habitats, the other powerful beasts living alongside them, and the difficulty of successfully preparing or eating them." Toriko explained

"Perhaps the Capture Level of a child was measured." Robin said

"That's what would make the most sense." Toriko responded "Lots of creatures' Capture Levels increase as they get older. Take Komatsu's pet Wall Penguin for example; its initial Capture Level probably is less than 1 but an Adult Wall Penguin is a Capture Level 30."

"You don't sound too worried about this thing even if it is a Capture Level 80." Nami said

"I'm not that worried cause I can take this thing out fairly quickly." Toriko responded "the highest Capture Level I've ever taken down by myself was 127."

"**GROOOOAAARR!" **The beast reared up into its hind legs making itself appear much bigger than it had originally. It knew it couldn't win this fight anymore so instead it settled to try and scare away its opponents. Unfortunately for it none of his opponents were even the slightest bit terrified.

"Let's end this Luffy." Toriko said to the Pirate

"Gottcha."

"**Gear Third**" Luffy said as he stretched out his right arm and bit into his left thumb. **FWOOOP **He took a deep breath and blew a large amount of air into his left hand and transferred it into his right hand, making the air sit in a large bubble behind his already large fist. "**Busoshoku: Koka**." **SHEEEN **his entire fist and right arm turned shiny metallic black. "**Gomu Gomu no…**"

Toriko flexed his left arm at the same time Luffy went into Gear Third. The veins popped as the power in the arm grew. A firey pink aura surrounded him and his left arm, before a giant pink hannya demon emerged from his aura "**30 Ren…**"

"**ELEPHANT GUN!/KUGI PUNCH!" KA-WHAM-DOON **Luffy and Toriko yelled in unison as their attacks collided with the Croctopus. The creatures eyes bugged out of its head from the pain as blood and saliva spewed from its mouth. The force from the attacks pushed the Croctopus back slightly because it dug its feet in the ground that is until the other 29 hits connected. **DO DO DO DO DO DO DO **The Croctopus felt itself get pushed back even more as seven shockwaves formed in the air with each hit. **DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO **Each strike intensified in power slowly lifting the beast into the air. **DO DO DO **The shockwaves stopped briefly before completing their assault in rapid succession. **DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO**

"GROOOOOOOAAAAAA….." The Great White Croctopus released a dying howl as it crashed back down to the ground with a mighty thud.

Luffy and Toriko clapped their hands together, closed their eyes and bowed their heads. "Thank you for the feast." They said in unison as the beast's life slipped away.

"Oi Sanji let's eat this thing!"

"Hey Komatsu! Grill 'er up!"

"Coming right up!" The two cook said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later The Pirates, Toriko, Komatsu, and Terry were all sitting around a fire, each with a plate of freshly cooked meat, calamari, and a side of salad made from seaweed. To Luffy's right sat Toriko while to his left sat Nami. Next to Nami sat Chopper who was between her and Robin. Naruto was on Robin's left while Zoro was to his right. Franky sat on Zoro's left with Usopp on his right. Next to Brook was Kurama and to the Fox's right was the white wolf Kurama. Seats for Komatsu and Sanji were saved between Toriko and Terry and Brook and Usopp respectively.

"Alright everyone, we present to you Croctopus Meat seasoned with Sea Beach Salt with sides of Seaweed Caesar Salad and Fried Calamari." Komatsu announced

"For drinks we present Cola, for you who are underage." Sanji said looking at Naruto "Sake for the gentlemen and _Vino del Mare_ for the ladies." Sanji pulled out tray with three bottles on it. "I recommend eating the meal first as to not fill up on fluids." He added as he filled Nami and Robin's glasses first.

"Thank you Sanji-kun" Nami said winking at the cook, before planting a quick kiss on Luffy's cheek so he wouldn't get flustered.

"This looks good." Naruto said licking his lips. He was about to eat when a hand bloomed next to him and grabbed his hand. "Robin what gives?"

"Not yet Naruto." She replied gesturing to the entire crew with her gaze.

Everyone, even Luffy, had their hands together, heads bowed and eyes closed. Terry sat in front of his food bowl, patiently waiting for everyone else. Naruto noticed even Kurama had followed suit in human form, so the Jinchuriki followed suit.

"We give our humble thanks for the bounty that this world provides" Everyone prayed "Itadakimasu."

With those words everyone began to eat the meal. Each person savored each and every bite of the wonderful meal. Smiles began to form on everyone with each and every bite.

"YUUUUMMMM!" Toriko yelled to the sky after eating the meat of the Croctopus. "It's so tender and soft…like sirloin. And the juices from the meat only amplify the flavor even more. It's the perfect balance between fish, shell fish and land meat. The Salt Sand provides even more flavor to the already delicious meat!"

"Let me try some!" Luffy said as he bit into Toriko's Croctopus meat.

"GET YOUR OWN!" Toriko yelled at Luffy

"SOOO DELICIOUS!" The Straw Hat said in delight

"HEY COOK, PASS THE SAKE!" Zoro yelled to the cook who was flirting with Robin and Nami. "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Zoro threw seaweed at the cook, plastering him in the side of the head.

"WHAT, YOU WANNA FIGHT MARIMO?"

"I JUST WANTED THE SAKE BUT IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, BRING IT ON!"

"Hahahahahaha" Naruto was laughing at all the antics. Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Brook stood up and began to dance like idiots.

"**sniff**…**sniff**…" Toriko began to sniff the air suddenly, much to the confusion of Naruto and Kurama

"Why's he sniffing the air?" Naruto wondered

"Is he imitating a dog?" Kurama asked his blond companion

"Hey Luffy, you smell that?" Toriko said to the pirate.

"**sniff**…**sniff**…" Luffy's face turned to one of happiness as he began to salivate uncontrollably.

The Gourmet Hunter held out his right hand as something landed in it. "Get ready" he said looking back to the sky.

Everyone looked up to see a rainbow hovering in the sky between two fluffy clouds, one pink and the other light blue. Hundreds of small objects began to fall from the rainbow towards the party.

"Is that?"

"Yup." Toriko replied

"Are those clouds…?"

"Yup." The Bishokuya answered

"I wanna eat one!" Chopper said in delight. Naruto was getting more and more confused

"Me too!" Toriko said agreeing with little reindeer

"So, leave getting them down to me." He said rubbing his hands together. The moment he did Naruto could have sworn he heard the sound that is made when metal rubs against metal.

"What are you going to do?" Kurama asked as Toriko got on Terry just before both of them leaped into the air only for Toriko to leap up to the clouds

"Knock the clouds down of course. Do that and the whole thing will come down, so be ready to catch it all."

What's going on here?" Naruto asked a little louder than he wanted

"Toriko-san is going to get The Cloud Candy for us." Komatsu said

"Cloud Candy?"

"Yup. They are special clouds made entirely out of Cotton Candy. And the Rainbow between them is made completely of Jelly Beans while the clouds often rain down fruit juice."

"That sounds way too good to be true."

"As unrealistic as it sounds, it'll make an awesome desert to go with the Croctopus." Komatsu said happily.

'_This kid's super crazy about food, same goes for the big guy.'_ Naruto thought

"HERE IT COMES!" Everyone looked up to see the two clouds getting bigger and bigger and bigger, actually they were getting closer and closer until they were virtually right on top of the entire group.

"WHAAAAAA!?" Everyone freaked as the giant pink and blue clouds were practically on top of them and right behind the clouds was a hail storm of Rainbow colored candies.

"**Mil Fleur: Ocho Mano**!" Robin crossed her arms and four large arms appeared underneath each cloud, catching them.

**SWISH **Toriko waved his right hand, fairly wildly as he fell, at the pink cloud while Zoro leaped up and in a seemingly single cut both clouds were diced into hundreds of pieces.

Luffy, Sanji, Brook, Franky, Usopp and Chopper all ended up catching the cotton candy pieces. Luffy and Chopper attempted to eat the cotton candy, but they were stopped by Sanji.

"I got them! **Milky Ball**!" Nami pulled her staff out and fired out a dozen bubbles, each popped into a large white cloud which caught the hail of candy.

"Alright just bring them over here and I'll whip up an awesome dessert." Komatsu said

"You want some help?" Sanji asked

"I think I got this" the Chef replied turning around "Actually, could you get a big fire going Sanji-san?"

"No problem." Sanji replied **KROOOOSH** Sanji ran into the forest and kicked down several trees and placed them onto the fire pit **FWOOOOM** Sanji ignited his legs and delivered several powerful fire kicks into the wood pile which went up in flames in mere seconds.

"Great, I got it from here!" Komatsu said as he went to work preparing the dessert.

* * *

Ten minutes later, and after everyone finished the main course Komatsu presented the dessert.

"Alright everyone I present to you Candy Fruit Salad." Komatsu showed everyone them glass bowls filled with a variety of fruits, all of them either blue or pink, covered in small rainbow colored speckles.

Everyone clapped their hands together and bowed their heads and prayed before digging into the dessert. The sweetness of the cotton candy coating on the fruit amplified the fruit's taste making the entire dish taste like an incredibly sweet fruit salad.

'_Even though it's a piece of apple, this tastes like blue berry.'_ Naruto thought as he ate a piece of blue apple followed by a pink apple. '_But this one tastes like cherries. Amazing_.' Naruto had a look of bliss on his face "Delicious~~~!" he said excitedly "Can I have seconds?"

"Sure, there's plenty to go around unless…." Komatsu turned to Toriko and Luffy who both had mountains of plates, glasses and bowls surrounding them and they seemed to be inhaling all the food. "You get the idea…" the chef said giving Naruto a close eyed smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"How'd you get the fruit to taste like cotton candy?" Naruto asked the chef

"Well, what I did was melt the cotton candy and use it to coat the pieces of fruit. I figured that since the Cotton Candy tasted like Blue Berries and Cherries it would be best to make a Fruit Salad. The small pieces of candy are meant to add even fruitier flavor to the dish."

"Amazing, you're as good as Sanji, if not better." Naruto said amazed by how this simple dish was made.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Komatsu said "I still consider myself a beginner. And even though I am officially considered one of the top 100 chefs in the world I know there are at least 87 people who are better than me. I believe Sanji is one of those people."

"Minus all the perverted tendencies I guess." Naruto laughed

"Yeah I guess so." Komatsu laughed in agreement.

"Bo Gorigo fut bings ooh ere?" Luffy asked with his mouth completely full of food.

"Not much, just a favor from my old man." Toriko replied

"Bud iz it?" The pirate asked **WHAK**

"Swallow your food before you talk!" Nami scolded the pirate captain

"He told us there was a special ingredient here. It's said to be the most delicious thing in the whole Human World!" Toriko replied wiping saliva from his mouth "So we're having a competition to see who can find it first! I've got no clue what it looks, tastes or smells like. But I wanna eat it so bad!"

"Anyone else confused by the "we" he mentioned?" Naruto asked but no one answered "Just me? Great!"

"That sounds delicious~~~!" Luffy said salivating.

"Easy there Luffy." Nami told her fiancé "Last thing we need is for is for you to go gallivanting off on this Island in search of a phantasmal ingredient."

"That's a great idea Nami!" Luffy replied to her "Let's all join in on the hunt! Captain's Orders!"

"Sounds like fun." Zoro said standing up and stretching "I could go for a walk. I'll find that ingredient in a heartbeat."

"Ha! I bet you'll never find that ingredient with your lousy sense of Direction." Sanji said to Zoro "I bet you'll get lost along the way. Or better yet a wild beast's going to eat you"

"As if." Zoro said turning to the cook "I'm way more capable of taking down any beast on this island. That's more than you could ever hope to."

"Oh? Mr. Marimo thinks he can bag a bigger beast than me?"

"Damn right I can."

"In that case I challenge you to a hunt!" Sanji said "In addition to searching for this ingredient let's also hunt big game. Bigger beast, largest weight and higher level wins."

"Fine by me. Hope you're prepared to lose. I'll take down something weighing ten thousand tons."

"Then I'll get something that weighs one hundred thousand tons!"

"Shishishi! They're so lively!" Luffy laughed

"Luffy, joining this hunt isn't what I-" Nami was cut off when Luffy planted a kiss right on her lips.

"Oh come on Nami, it'll be fun!" Luffy laughed "It's another adventure!"

"You two finally make it official?" Toriko asked before taking another plate of meat. "I was wondering when that was going to happen."

"You knew?"

Toriko pointed to his nose "Super sense of smell, remember? When you two looked at each other even for a moment I could smell slight changes in your body odors. Like how you're both giving of a certain smell right now." Both Nami and Luffy turned extremely red at Toriko's words, while the gourmet hunter laughed.

"I don't get it…" both Naruto and Chopper said tilting their heads slightly in confusion.

"You see when a Boy and a Girl love each other a lot-" Zoro was cut off

"One day you both will." Robin replied

"Usopp was saying something similar to that earlier." Chopper said

"I don't think Toriko-san's nose is a good as he makes it out to be…" Naruto said as he continued to eat his Candy Fruit Salad.

"Toriko-san's sense of smell is amazing!" Chopper said to Naruto "Between him and any dog and probably even Luffy, Toriko's got the better nose. He can smell things even I cannot smell."

"Really?" Naruto said skeptically

"Yep, Terry told me that he and Toriko were lost in the jungle and they needed to sniff out Terry's pee to find their way out. Toriko was to one who led the way."

"So sniffing out wolf pee is a skill…?" Naruto replied with a sweat drop running down the back of his head.

"I just realized something." Naruto said before swallowing another piece of candy fruit. "No one's explained to me what a Bishokuya is."

I can do that." Komatsu replied "You see, a Biskokuya is a person who specializes in the acquisition of high level ingredients as well as the discovery of new flavors."

"So, Toriko-san's a Bishokuya, which means he's a food hunter."Naruto said, hoping he got it right.

"Sure is, Toriko-san is the greatest Bishokuya in the World. He personally discovered 300,000 different ingredients. That's about two percent of the all the known foods in the world."

"Wow…" Naruto said in amazement "He's really something incredible!"

"Alright everyone Listen up!" Luffy shouted, gaining the whole crew's attention. "There is an extremely delicious food hidden somewhere on this Island! We're going to join the hunt for this delicious thing!"

"That's the spirit Luffy!" Toriko laughed

"Sounds like fun." Robin added in

"Moron…" Nami held her head in frustration.

"OW! Let's get started! I'm feeling nrrrrrrrrr SUUUUPPER THIS WEEK!" Franky pushed his nose before his hair changed into a boomerang shape

"Yohohohoho! I can feel the excitement down in my bones!"

"Remember the bet Marimo?" Sanji said as he lit a new cigarette

"Last chance to back out Ero-cook." Zoro shot back

B-b-b-but what about all the wild beasts and monsters?" Usopp panicked "I've got the infamous "Stay-out-of-the-jungle disease…"

"Nani!? There are monsters here!?" Chopper's eyes went wide when he heard Usopp

"**Don't worry about it Chopper, Terry and I'll protect you."** Kurama said having transformed back into his Kyūbi form.

"**Arf!**" Terry barked in agreement

"Thank's Kurama! Thank you Terry"

"So, when do we start?" Naruto asked

"WE START NOW!" Luffy ordered stretching his arms high into the air. "Everyone partner up and start searching!"

"Komatsu you with me?" Toriko asked his partner

"Of course Toriko-san!" the timid chef replied

"Oi Terry! You wanna come with us?" Terry looked from Toriko over to Kurama "You wanna go with the weird fox?" Terry noded his head "OK have fun!"

"**So, us Three?"** Kurama asked looking between terry and Chopper who was now riding on Terry's back **"Sweet"**

"**Arf Arf!" **Terry barked happily

"Franky! Brook!" Take me with you!" Usopp begged "I don't wanna go out there alone!"

"Sure thing Bro!" Franky said "We're going to travel in style!"

"As long as you protect me from the Monsters Usopp-san." Brook added

"I was hoping you guys would protect me…" Usopp cried

"Nami, wanna be my partner?" Luffy asked

"You're not going to take "No" for an answer anyways so I might as well." The navigator agreed

"Robin-Chwan fear not for I shall be your knight in shining armor!" Sanji swooned as he love-tornadoed over to Robin

"Thank You Sanji."

"Robin, can I come with you?" Naruto asked

"Sure Naruto."

"Seeing Robin-Chwan act all motherly makes her even more beautiful!"

"Oi, where'd Zoro go?" Chopper asked looking around

"He probably left already." Luffy joked

"I saw him walk off in that direction." Komatsu said pointing into the jungle

"30 beli says he's already lost." Naruto said

"I'll take you up on that bet Naruto. And I raise you 60 beli"

"NANI!? I was just Kidding!" Naruto yelled at his big sister figure.

* * *

**FWAP **Flying high in the sky was a large black bird, soaring gracefully only flapping when it needed to. Crouched on its back was a man, with a fluttering cape.

**WOOOSH** far below the bird, running on the sea was a great pink snake. It moved with speed and grace, putting many people and creatures to shame. Standing fast on the back of its head were two individuals, one slightly taller than the other, actually the smaller person looked like they were holding on for dear life.

Both beasts as well as their riders were all heading for the same place; Gourmet Island, Where the Straw Hat Pirates and the Charismatic Bishokuya are right now. Hunting for an elusive phantasmal ingredient.

* * *

Here ends the chapter

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, favorite and follow as always. Again when you review I want more than just; "Nice Story", "Supert History" "Good chapter" "Nice!" "Update please!" etc. really review it please; it'll help me make this story better, no more of these one to two word reviews.

Thank You, and if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao

Translation(s):

**Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji – Three Sword Style Secret Technique: Crossing the Six Paths**

**Diable Jambe: Friteuse Spectre – Devil Leg: Deep Fryer Spectrum**

**Coupe Jambe: Viande Hachée – Cutting Leg: Minced Meat**

**Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri – Pastoral Song: Blizzard Slice**

**Hissatsu: Totsugeki Ryuseigun – Certain Kill: Charging Meteor Shower**

**Shinobi Ryuseigun – Ninja Shooting Shower**

**Busoshoku: Koka – Armament: Harden**

**30 Ren Kugi Punch – 30 Fold Spiked Punch**

**Mil Fleur: Ocho Mano – 1000 Flower: Eight Hands**


	3. Gourmet Adventure 3

**Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, One Piece and Toriko belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studios I may have missed, characters belong to their rightful owners; Eiichiro Oda (One Piece), Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro (Toriko) and Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto). Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, Creatures, and the plot, they belong to clashofthelegends, which is me.

**A/N:** Just so you all know a Capture Level 1 requires ten professional hunters with shotguns to take it down (even that doesn't guarantee success). Now recall from Ennis Lobby; Fukuro said that an average soldier with a weapon has a power level of ten. On average a Level 1 Creature has a power level of 100. From this simple math we can calculate that any Creature with a level over 90 has a power level OVER 9000! Sorry, couldn't resist.

* * *

_Rise of the Kaizoukage X Toriko_

Gourmet Adventure III: The Hunt Begins

* * *

"Toriko-san!" Komatsu screamed as a Tiger popped out in front of him.

It was a large and slightly obese tiger with short stubby legs; oddly enough a vicious-looking fox was poking out of its mouth, which in-turn had an angry-looking pig with a scar on its face.

**[Pig Inside A Fox Inside A Tiger – Mammal – Capture Level: Unknown]**

"I got this Komatsu! **30 Ren Kugi Punch**!" **D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DO** Toriko punched the beast in the pig, pushing it deep into the fox's throat, which inturn flew deeper into the tiger's throat. It killed all three in a single hit (OK so really 30 hits.)

"Geeze you get scared at the smallest things." Toriko replied "Enough of that, Let's eat this sucker!"

"I'll grill it right up!" Komatsu said **RRRRMMMM** before they could do anything the Combo Partners felt the ground shake. "W-what was that?" **BOOOOOOM**

"Whatever it is, it's big." Toriko replied "Let's go find out." He smirked

"You wanna head TOWARDS the sound that will probably kill us!?"

"Oh, come on. We'll be Ok. After all we're the strongest Combo!"

**BOOOOM** The two men walked to the source of the sound and found themselves on a high cliff looking down at a Great Valley.

In the valley was a dozen massive elephants; more specifically mammoths. Each one was roughly 1000m tall and 1200m long. They had two trunks and six tusks each. The larger of the tusks were spiked all up and down their ivory. These beasts had eight legs and were covered in thick brown fur, which had icicles hanging all over it.

"Well I'll be…" Toriko said "It's a herd of Tundra Mammoths."

**[Tundra Mammoth – Mammal – Capture Level 34]**

"Let's capture one Komatsu!" The Heavenly king said as saliva began to drool from his open mouth. "I hear that these guys are cousins to the Regal Mammoth, so maybe they've got Jewel Meat inside them! I hear their bodies act like a natural freezer, that's why they can survive in a warm climate environment like this."

"Are you insane Toriko-san!? We can't take one of them down! They're as big as the Regal Mammoth!"

"Actually I think they're a little smaller." Toriko replied "Though being smaller they probably have more compact meat, which means they'll be that much more delicious."

"But Toriko-san…A Tundra Mammoth's natural internal body temperature is -50ºC! How do you expect to get Jewel Meat out of there before you freeze?"

"Ice Hell was much colder, even without the sever winds." Toriko replied "We'll be in an out before it knows what happened."

"How do you propose we get in there?"

"Through the Anus, it's the safest way!"

"But what about the Pig Inside a Fox Inside a Tiger? We can't just leave it there."

"Of course we can't! We'll eat that too!"

* * *

Meanwhile Chopper and Kurama rode on the back of Terry. Chopper had put his hat back on, complete with the blue cap over it. His pink shorts and a black tee-shirt with a panda face on it.

Kurama had swapped back into his human form and was now wearing long grey pants, black boots and had opted to go shirtless with black wrappings covering his hands up to his elbows.

"**ROOOOAAAARRR**!"

"WAAHAHAHA! A MONSTER!" Chopper screamed as He, Kurama and Terry happened upon to large Dinosaurs about to battle.

Both of them were variations of a Tyranosaurus except they stood roughly at 1000m tall.

One of them was light blue in color with black spots galore, with a mane of white fur around its neck and down its back. It had a pair of antlers forming from the top of its head. It also had arms that were much longer than a regular dinosaur's being four times the normal length with three claws on the end of each one.

**[Wintersaurus Rex – Reptile – Capture Level: 56]**

The other dinosaur was Orange in color with a large Volcano on its back. Red lava flowed freely from the mighty mountain and all over the orange dinosaur and out the beast's mouth, like saliva. Its head was adorned with horns in the formation of a crown.

**[Volcanosaurus – Reptile – Capture Level 58]**

"I think they're going to fight." Kurama said "Extreme Heat vs Extreme cold. This should be fun to watch."

Both predators inhaled sharply. **DOOON DOOOON DOOOON HAAAAAAAA** the Volcanosaurus fired three large blasts of lava while the Wintersaurus Rex released a stream of frozen air. The two attacks canceled each other out so the two beasts charged each other, causing the ground to shake as they did.

"Maybe we should just go around them." Chopper suggested, slightly terrified of the dinosaurs.

The Wintersaurus Rex bit into the other dinosaur's arm making it steam and freeze over before it was tore it off. The Volcanosaurus responded by ramming its horned crown into the other beast's chest before using its strength to toss the beast into the air. **CHOMP** when the cold dinosaur fell back to earth the orange beast clamped its mighty jaws onto its throat and drained the life from it. **KRASH** it tossed its enemy's carcass into the cliff where Chopper, Kurama and Terry were watching, making it collapse. Thanks to Terry's speed and reflexes the trio escaped the rock avalanche, but found themselves face to face with the towering Volcanosaurus.

"**GRRRRRRRR**…" The beast growled as it readied to attack the trio.

"**Grrrrrrr…**" Terry growled

"Terry says 'hang on tight, we're going to go right past him.'"

"This wolf will get us killed." Kurama replied.

* * *

**SPLOOOOSH** The water next to Luffy and Nami exploded in a shower of water revealing three serpent-like dragons with six arms and humanoid faces (with gaping jaws and razor sharp teeth), one of them was bald while the other two had fabulous hair.

**[Dead-End Dragon – Dragon – Capture Level: 1]**

"WHOA! NAMI LOOK! IT'S A MONSTER!" Several words Luffy screamed weren't exactly Nami's favorite. "I wonder if it tastes good." Luffy said as he began to spin his right arm around, making it steam as he did. "**Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol**!" **KA-POW POW POW** Luffy punched all three in their faces, effectively taking them down.

Ten minutes later the two pirates were sitting around a fire eating the meat of the Dead-End Dragon, Ok so only Luffy was eating all the meat, Nami was eating a miniscule amount by comparison.

"Luffy" Nami said out of the blue. The Navigator had ended up putting on a white tank top, capris jeans, her trademark gladiator sandals and a red blouse, which was buttoned up to just below her buxom chest.

"Huh?" He responded with a mouth full of meat. Luffy had swapped into black knee length shorts, a red sash and a blue long leaved shirt, which was buttoned up (except for the top two buttons). He still wore his sandals and his straw hat hung around his neck, along with a red beaded necklace and a red and white striped bracelet on his right wrist.

"Have you ever-" Nami was cut off when Luffy grabbed her wrist and pulled her up and over to where he was.

**SHWUMP** a pair of massive jaws emerged from the ground and swallowed their little campsite whole.

"D-damn that was close."

"Come on Nami!" Luffy partially yelled pulling her along. "We've got to find that super delicious thing before anyone else does!"

"Do you honestly have to pull me everywhere?" Nami asked. Nami almost immediately regretted saying those words as Luffy swept her off her feet and had her sit on his back. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't sound happy when you said I was pulling you everywhere. So I'll carry you instead." A typical reply from him that Nami smiled. "Besides, I think it'll be best if you're on my back for now."

"Why?"

"Because of them." Luffy said.

As soon as the two pirates exited the forest they found themselves face to face with over a hundred giant gorillas. Each gorilla had dark red fur, with dull pink skin exposed on their face, hands, feet, and chests. Each one had six muscular arms, a long lemur like tail, razor sharp teeth and dozens of distinct scars all over their bodies. Each one stood at roughly 20m tall. The strangest thing about them was that some of them were wearing armor that was mix matched from knight armor and samurai armor, some wielded a wide range of weapons; from spears, swords and axes to guns, bows and arrows.

**[Beserkong - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 40]**

"**GROOAAOAOAGAAAA**!"

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

The giant gorilla monkeys growled roared viciously and pounded their chests at Luffy and Nami. Apparently the Pirates had unknowingly entered their territory. Their territory apparently consisted of a large field of bones and rocks with small signs of vegetation all around them. But behind the troop were three incredibly tall trees each one must have been 50m tall at least, each one bearing seven large shining fruits.

**[Rainbow Fruit – Fruit – Capture Level: 12 (Counting Environment and Kongs: 93)]**

"KYAAAAA!" Nami screamed in terror

"What a weird bunch of monkeys." Luffy said

"CAN'T YOU SEE THEY'RE GORILLAS!?"

"**GABRARAA**!" The beasts roared in rage.

"Can't we just skirt around the edge of them?" Nami asked

"I don't think they'll let us." Luffy replied as the Gorillas leaped at the two pirate, fully intent to send them to hell.

"Can't you intimidate them?" Nami was now getting real worried.

**BA-DOOOOM** Luffy released a wave of Haoshoku Haki at the Bersekongs, unfortunately none of them were the slightest bit intimidated by it.

"Shishishi! Doesn't look like I can." Luffy laughed "Nami, Hold on tight. And whatever you do don't let go." Luffy said as Nami dropped slightly so she could wrap her arms around her captain's chest and he legs around his stomach. "This is going to be rough."

"**GROAGA**!" The Gorillas roared as they charged and leaped for Luffy and Nami.

* * *

"So does anyone know what we're looking for?" Naruto asked as He, Robin and Sanji walked southeastward through a forest. Naruto had somehow found the time to slip on a black tee-shirt with a red spiral on the back, dark blue sandals and have his orange cowboy hat hang around his neck.

"Neither Toriko nor Komatsu knew what to be looking for so I think we'll have to guess as to what it is." Sanji had buttoned up his shirt and swapped into a pair of black pants and shoes and was now smoking a new cigarette.

Robin had changed out of her beach dress was wearing a purple tank top (didn't help to hide her cleavage) with a dark purple flower over her left breast, a pair of short shorts over her Bikini, a purple V-neck one piece dress wrapped around her waist and high heeled boots that stopped several inches below her knees. She smiled simply. "This whole adventure should be fun, so long as the 'most delicious thing in all of Human World' isn't poisonous."

"Am I the only one lost when Toriko-san mentioned this 'Human World'?" Naruto asked

"He's just addressing the world as a whole." Robin replied "It's a lot bigger than you think. Not one year ago you thought the world consisted of your home Continent."

"I guess I can understand that." Naruto replied casually.

Suddenly Sanji snapped his head to the left, a look of concern showed on his face. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Naruto asked

"I didn't hear anything." Robin replied

"I heard the scream of a beautiful maiden." Sanji answered "NAMI-SWAN'S IN DANGER!" **VROOOOOM** like a bat out of Hell Sanji raced off in the direction he was just looking.

'_You shitty rubber idiot! If anything bad happened to Nami-swan I'll personally filet you! I don't give a damn if you two are engaged!'_ Sanji ran so fast that he was literally leaving a streak of fire in the ground.

"How does he do that without a Devil Fruit?" Naruto asked aloud

"That is one of the mysteries of the world that may never be discovered." Robin replied "One mystery I'd like to learn is why this forest feels so dry."

"What do you mean Robin-san?"

"The temperature is hotter than normal, the air is dry enough to make you thirsty very quickly and the ground doesn't feel like ground. It feels a lot looser, like sand."

"You make it sound like we're in a desert, not a forest." Naruto said "Last I checked deserts were covered in sand, we're surrounded by trees."

"Not all deserts have sand Naruto." Robin replied "What makes a desert is its arid environment and a lack of precipitation, so in a sense there are ice sheets that also count as deserts."

"So it's a mystery forest!" Naruto said placing a hand in his open palm "That makes the most logical sense!"

"You are becoming more and more like our captain everyday Naruto." Robin commented

* * *

"Hey check out the side of these apples!" Usopp said. The Straw hat sniper was still wearing his brown shorts, but now wore an orange tee-shirt with a target mark in the center. He wore his brown boots, his satchel, his cowboy hat and goggles.

Franky and Brook peered over the sniper's shoulder to see an apple tree with apples twice the size of watermelons.

"Wow!" Franky was quite stunned. The Cyborg was still wearing his star-spangled speedo but this time he was now wearing an open blue shirt with bright yellow stars all over it, there was a large **BF-37** printed in the center of an equally large star dead center on his back. "I've never seen apples grow that big before, they're SUPER!"

"Yohohohoho! I cannot believe what I'm seeing, though I am a skeleton!" Brook laughed. The Skeleton was wearing baggy navy blue pants along with a black military officer's jacket, complete with pink shoulder guards and yellow streamers hanging from the shoulders and forearms.

"There are a lot of plants here that I've never even seen before." Usopp said "I should gather as many seeds as I can and see if I can cross breed them with my Pop Greens." Usopp began to look through the flowers until he came across a small purple flower. "I've never seen a flower like this before." Usopp said as he leaned in closer.

**[Impatiens Blastamina – Plant – Capture Level: 1 (3 when fully grown)]**

Suddenly the plant grew to a ridiculous size. Its large flower wilted towards the trio before it began to open. **BLAM BLAM BLAM** The petals flew open and unleashed a torrent of seeds at the three pirates, and unfortunately three seed impacted with their crotches, though only Usopp was the only one affected. Brook also clutched his groin as if in pain.

"W-why…a-a-are…y-y-you…in…p-p-pain?" Usopp struggled to ask Brook

"It's the thought that counts" Brook responded

"Ow! I'm glad to be a Cyborg!" Franky said

"NOT HELPING!" Usopp yelled at him.

"**BUGEAAAAAAAA**!" All three pirates turned around to find themselves face to face with a monster. It was a large and grotesque plant beast. The entirety of its body was made of light green wooden roots and branches interconnecting and crisscrossing with one another giving it a very peculiar and random body shape. It had white hair, blue gem-like eyes and sharp teeth.

**[Goblinplant – Plant – Capture Level: 33]**

"KEYAAAAA!" Usopp and Brook screamed "A MONSTER!"

* * *

Sanji was burning through the forests of the island in search of Luffy, and more specifically Nami. **FWOOOOM** Sanji was literally burning the ground and igniting the grass and small plants

'_Fear not Nami-swan! For I your knight in shining armor shall save you if your prince cannot!'_

"**Grrrrrrr**!" A large pink Koala came out of the trees in front of Sanji "**GROWWWAAARR**!" It was large with pink and white fur all over its body, six cocoa seed grew from its back.

**[Knock-Out Koala – Mammal – Capture Level: 5]**

"OUT OF MY WAY!" **THWAK** Sanji kicked the beast in the neck, sending it rocketing out of his way "NAAAAAAAMI-SWAAAAAN!"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the archipelago Zoro was wandering around aimlessly, or at least he was going the right way in his own mind. Zoro was once again wearing his dark green robe, with his three swords strapped to his right paused and looked out to sea. He had just sensed something, but he had no idea what it was.

"Something's coming." Zoro said to himself "Whatever it is…it better be fun." He smirked like a demon before continuing on his way, coming face to face with the wind glass shaped island. "hmmm, climbing that should make for an excellent work out." Zoro said to himself.

"**SCREEEEEE**!" Zoro looked up to see swarms of winged creatures emerge from the sheer cliffs. It was a wide arrange of dragons, birds and even large insects. All of them fought each other ripping each other apart and battling for dominance.

"You all wanna take me on? Fine by me" Zoro slammed his two fists together "I could use the extra work out."

* * *

Not far off the Shore of Gourmet Island a Black ship had entered the climate zone.

"Sir! We've spotted an Island off the starboard bow." The Captain turned to the speaker. "Is it the Island we're looking for?"

The Captain looked at his large circular table which had a katana laid out on it, moving ever so slightly with the rocking of the sea. "Which side is Starboard again? I always forget."

"Well Sir, Port is the left because it has four letters while Starboard is the right."

"OK, _Masamune _is pointing in that direction. That means our target is somewhere on that Island." The Captain said "Now all we have to do is find him."

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Wailing filled the air making the Captain drop everything.

"SOME ONE SHUT THAT THING UP!" he yelled before slouching into his chair after ten minutes the wailing stopped. "God Damn it." He growled as he clutched his head, specifically covering his ears "That thing never shuts up. I have lost too many precious hours of sleep. Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"World Domination. Obtaining a Super weapon. Vengence. Money."

"Of course….any word about us being followed?" he asked out of the blue.

"We've been out on the sea for days. Compasses don't work out here. I doubt anyone could have followed us."

"That's exactly what I thought, but I was followed when I thought I was safe. And it wasn't like it was someone who would go easy on me."

"What do we do when we arrive on the Island?"

"Have the Death Knights spread out and search for the target. When they find him have them bring him back to the ship so we can begin."

"**KAAAAWWW**!"

"What was that?" The captain wondered. He and his crewman left his quarters and onto the deck. "What the hell was that noise?" He demanded of his crew.

"We don't know captain." A female replied. "But whatever it is, it's getting closer."

"**AAAAWWWWKKK**!" Everyone looked up as a large shadow passed over them. Above the black ship flew a large black bird casting a great shadow over the ship.

"That's one big ass bird…" One of the crew said awestruck by the size of the bird "Think that's a boss summon?" He said to the woman next to him.

"I've never heard of a Contract for a bird like that. Even if it is a summon it didn't speak like the rest do and it's too small to be a boss."

"Looks more like a wild animal than a summon." A younger man said he squinted at the bird "Are my eyes deceiving me or is someone riding it?"

"Your eyes are lying to you." another man replied

"That bird looks tasty~~~! Can I eat it?" a fat crewmember asked

"No you cannot eat it." The Captain replied "Keep sailing for that Island. Our Target is there." The captain turned around and disappeared into his quarters. "Netami!"

"Yessir?" a female asked the captain

"Once we arrive, send out all the troops, I want the Kyūbi found immediately."

"All 3000?" Netami asked

"All 3000." The Captain replied "We'll also have the Shikishi also join in on the hunt."

"You're joining as well?"

"Actually you should stay on the ship Netami, after all you are responsible for our troops."

"Hai!" Netami vanished and was soon replaced by seven dark figures of varying sizes.

"As soon as we land, search for the Kyubi brat. We need him alive. Kill anyone else."

"Hai Shimaru-sama!"

* * *

Here ends the chapter

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, favorite and follow as always. Again when you review I want more than just; "Nice Story", "Supert History" "Good chapter" "Nice!" "Update please!" etc. really review it please; it'll help me make this story better, no more of these one to two word reviews.

Thank You, and if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao


	4. Gourmet Adventure 4

**Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, One Piece and Toriko belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studios I may have missed, characters belong to their rightful owners; Eiichiro Oda (One Piece), Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro (Toriko) and Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto). Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, Creatures, and the plot, they belong to clashofthelegends, which is me.

* * *

_Rise of the Kaizoukage X Toriko_

Gourmet Adventure IV: The Beasts of Gourmet Island

* * *

Far away in a large dark cavern a large man walked towards the exit.

He wore a black shirt, black pants, dark blue boots with metal plates, a gray sash around his waist with a sword tucked in on the left side, a white neckerchief, a dark blue overcoat, a black cape with a red underside and a pitch-black blue imposing metal mask with five large spikes rising from the forehead. His eyes were featureless and demonic.

"Oi Star!" He stopped and looked over his right shoulder to see a small shadowed figure walk out from around a corner "We are going?"

"Yes, it's time to go. We've got a dinner date with the _**Ingredient Preparation Chief**_."

"Good." The shadowed figure flexed his right hand "I got some new Insects I'm sure he'd love to see." He opened his mouth slightly wider than a normal person should be able to and a pair of red glowing eyes flashed briefly in his mouth after speaking.

"Hihihihi" Star looked over his left shoulder to see a larger shadowed figure come out of another corner. "I wonder if he tastes as good as some of the ingredients he prepared." He seemed to wipe saliva from his mouth as he spoke. "Hihihihi!"

"You can eat him if you find him first." Star replied casually "After all this is a hunt and destroy mission. Now let's go. We've got only a week to get this done."

"How're we getting there?"

"If you're coming you'll have to find your own mode of transportation." Star replied as he walked for the entrance.

"Not a problem." The two shadowed figures replied. "Let's just take the Big Bang Shark."

* * *

"**PAOOOOOOON" **A Tundra Mammoth trumpeted loudly much like the rest of its heard had done not too long ago. **PLOOOP** rocketing out of its but came Toriko carrying a large piece of Jewel Meat.

"Alight Komatsu we got some Jewel Meat!" Toriko yelled happily as he held up the large shining piece of meat, varying between gold, red and pink. "Though it's a shame only one of those Tundra Mammoths had grown the Jewel Meat."

"I'm still trying to process the fact that you went in and out of each Mammoth through the butt." Komatsu said plugging his nose "I think you should take a bath Toriko-san."

"Now that you mention it…**sniff…sniff**" Toriko sniffed the Jewel Meat "It does smell a little like Shit."

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE HOLDING IT THEN!"

"Sorry Komatsu." Toriko said apologetically "I just farted a little."

"I CAN'T EVEN TELL BECAUSE YOU SMELL LIKE MAMMOTH BUTT!"

"It's nothing a bath can't fix." Toriko said hoisting the Jewel Meat over his shoulder "Now come on! We've got an Ingredient to find!"

"THAT'S NOT THE INGREDIENT!?"

"Nope, I've got a feeling since the old man sent us here there's a catch as to where the hidden ingredient actually is. He did like playing pranks on us as kids after all." Toriko flashed a grin "Let's go see if we can find anything else that could be it."

"Hai Toriko-san!"

"**BURAAAAAA**!" Toriko and Komatsu found themselves completely surrounded by a large pack of humanoid lizards. They had grey skin and black fur on their heads necks and tails.

**[Gang Hood – Reptile – Capture Level: 15]**

"EYEYEYEYE!" Komatsu screamed

"Would you look at that it's a pack of Gang Hoods." Toriko said nonchalantly "Looks like they want the Jewel Meat, well if that's the case…**let's see which one of you wants to cross fangs with me first**!" Toriko growled out savagely as a large red skinned figure appeared behind him. The reptiles as well as many beasts in the immediate vicinity took off in fright. "Alright let's get back to hunting!**Sniff…sniff **Hey Komatsu you smell that?"

"No I don't Toriko-san." Komatsu said "I don't have your super sense of smell." He added under his breath.

"I smell Rainbow Fruit!"

"WHAT!? REALLY!?"

"My nose has never steered me wrong before so why should it now?" Toriko said

"But why would there be Rainbow Fruit here? I thought it went extinct."

"It was only rumored to be extinct, and that's ignoring the tree that grew in the 8th Biotope. It could be possible that this is one of the few places where it grows naturally."

"I just hope there aren't any Troll Kongs living around them this time." Komatsu said

"I doubt it Komatsu." Toriko replied as he and Komatsu followed his nose towards the smell of the Rainbow Fruit "Troll Kongs are Capture level 9, I kind of doubt they'd survive in this environment."

* * *

"**GUAAAA!" **A Beserkong punched at Luffy and Nami but the pirates jumped out of the way only for two additional arms from the Gorilla to swing at them, one of which was wielding a large ax.

"Watch out!" Nami yelled from her captain's back **BOOOM BOOOM BOOM** One of the Beserkong aimed six large cannon sized guns at Luffy and Nami and opened fire. **BOOOOF** Luffy inflated his stomach into a large balloon, catching all the cannonballs before launching them back at the Beserkongs, unfortunately the Gorillas all dodged out of the way. **KROOOM** A Beserkong swung four large morning stars down at the pair and cratered the ground.

**VWIP** Luffy blitzed into the Beserkong's face with his right arm stretched back and steaming "**Jet Bullet**!" **KA-BLAM** Luffy decked the beast before blitzing over to another beast. "**Jet Ax**!" **KA-THWAK** Luffy delivered a powerful ax kick to the back of the creature's head. "These guys are tough." Luffy said as he landed back on the ground.

"They're getting back up!" sure enough the two Beserkongs pushed themselves back up despite each one taking a gear second hit to the head courtesy of one Monkey D. Luffy.

"And it isn't like we can just kill them." Luffy said "That's Toriko's one rule."

"Luffy can you stall them for a minute?" Nami asked "I'll whip up a storm and see if that can get them to back off."

"Gotcha Nami!" Luffy replied grinning as Nami hopped off from his back and pulled out her Clima-Tact.

**BOING** Luffy shot out his left leg behind himself. **SHEEEN** his entire leg turned black and shiny as he threw a cocky grin at the Beserkongs "Take this, **Gomu Gomu no**" Luffy swung his massive leg out towards the troop. "**BULL WHIP**!" **THWAM** like a large sweeping kick Luffy caught the majority of the troop with the attack

The rubber Pirate's leg snapped back to its original length causing the captain to flip head over heels. As he did he shot his other leg out "**Gear Third**" Luffy bite into his thumb and blew, increasing its size to gigantic proportions before transferring the air into his leg making a large pocket of air sit behind his now massive foot. **SHEEEN** it too turned black and shiny. "**Gomu Gomu no…**"

"**GURAAAAAA**!" Beserkongs that weren't taken out by the bullwhip roared as they charged

"**SCORPION FLAIL**!" **KA-THROOOOOOM** Luffy swung the massive attack over his head and into the troop of gorillas, sending many of them flying.

"Nice job Luffy." Nami replied "I'm all set now." Up above the battle ground a large black cloud had seemingly formed out of nowhere, though none of the Kongs seemed to notice. **KRAK-THOOOOM** Bolts of lightning fell from the cloud and struck the ground around the gorillas. It was enough lightning to frighten some of them as well as knock several of them into unconsciousness. "Should we be able to pass through unhindered now?"

Luffy didn't respond. Something was wrong with the whole picture. He and Nami now had an intimidation advantage over the kongs, but it felt like he was missing something, but a scream snapped him out of his thoughts

"KEYAAAA!" Luffy turned to Nami to see her being held by a Beserkong that was much larger than the others. This Beserkong had black fur, six arms, it lacked a tail like the rest of them but it also had a massive scar where its left eye should have been and it wore samurai armor.

**[Beserkong Shogun – Mammal – Capture Level: 46]**

Luffy looked at the gorilla with a fierce look in his eye "Let her go." He said darkly "You big filthy monkey."

"**GURAAAAA!" **The ape roared.

"**JET PISTOL**!" Luffy fired his upgraded signature move at the gorilla only for it to vanish from sight. "That move…" Luffy said as he whirled around. The leader of the Beserkongs was now hanging from the central Rainbow fruit tree with one arm and Nami in another. **BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM** It began to pound its chest with its two main arms while the remaining two were now each holding a large spear.

"LUFFFY! HELP ME!" Nami cried.

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of the jungle.

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji roared as he continued to tear through the foliage in search of a crying maiden. Behind the cook was nothing but a trail of fire

* * *

All that stood between the young pirate and his fiancé (as well as a tasty snack) was nothing more than an enraged and beserked gorillas and their leader. **KRACK** Luffy cracked his knuckles with an extremely audible crack. Red, orange and yellow flames began to dance on his hands, arms, legs, right shoulder. Mixing with the flames appeared to be a red aura, which was surprising even to Nami. **BA-DOOOOM** Luffy unleashed another wave of Haki, this time it had more of an effect. All the lower ranking Beserkongs dropped their weapons and backed away from Luffy, fearing the fire and fearing the beast.

Behind Luffy a large red skinned beast emerged from the flames and aura. It had shoulder length choppy black hair black claw-like nails, a wide mouth with sharp gleaming canines and black eyes with golden irises with black slip pupils.

**VWIP** Luffy vanished from sight and was almost immediately in front of the great Gorilla. The Beserkong Shogun responded be hurling its spears at Luffy. **KA-BOOOM** the force of the attack cratered the ground and sent up a large dust cloud. Luffy emerged from the debris completely unscathed.

"**GRUAAAA**!" the Shogun yelled ordering all the Beserkongs to attack Luffy, but none of them made a movement towards the pirate. Enraged the shogun jumped towards Luffy with its fist cocked back. Luffy cocked his own fist back in retaliation.

**SHEEEEN** both Luffy's and the Shogun's fists turned black and shiny. **KRACK-KLANG **Streaks of black lightning shot out from where the fists touched as the fists collided with a deafening ring of metal on metal. The leader of the Beserkongs recoiled its arm in pain. "**GUAAAAAA**!" It roared and threw a Gatling of fists at Luffy only to completely miss.

Luffy ran up one of the beast's arms, dodging each attack that was thrown at him before he vanished from the Beserkong Shogun's sight **KA-POW** Luffy appeared behind the beast and decked it in the back of the head, knocking it down and out. The force of the blow caused it to let Nami go and the pirate caught her before anything else happened.

"Anyone else?" Luffy asked all the Beserkongs.

The apes looked from the pirates up to the Rainbow Fruit behind them. "Luffy, I think they believe we're going to take those fruit." Nami said

"Really? That's why they attacked us?"

"Probably. They were just protecting their lifestyle." Nami replied looking up at the great trees "You know, in the sunlight they look real pretty." Sunlight gleamed off of the fruit making ig sparkle and give off a multitude of rainbows. "Think we can take one?"

"Hey you guys mind if we take one?" Luffy asked. The Beserkongs didn't respond, but their leader got back up and looked at Luffy and Nami. "You guys are really strong." Luffy grinned "So we're only going to take one, if that's ok with you."

**BOOOM BOOOM BOOM** The Beserkong Shogun pounded his chest and grunted as if saying yes to Luffy's request.

"Thanks! Shishishi!" Luffy began to chuckle.

* * *

**FWOOOOM-THWAK** Kurama used his flames to propel himself up to the dinosaur's head before slamming his knees into the beast's lower jaw. He flipped over, using his flames to keep himself upside down in the air. Kurama pointed his right arm at the beast and used his index and middle fingers like a gun. Small balls of black and white energy collected at the tip of his middle finger and compressed together into a small black ball. "**Bijugan**!" **BLAM** the humanoid Kyūbi fired the tinny ball at the creature **KA-BOOOM** after connecting with the Volcanosaurus it exploded in spectacular fashion, big enough to swallow the creature.

"Gotcha you son of a-" **CHOMP** the dinosaur shot out from the smoke and attempted to eat Kurama. The Kyūbi had to focus all of his strength into his arms and legs trying to keep the teeth "You really are a tough bastard." The Bijugan was only strong enough to blast away the mountain on the back, and now the huge beast was covered in lava like a suit of armor. "Not good." Kurama said as he saw a red glow forming in the throat of the beast.

"**Horn Point**" **WHAM** Terry smacked Chopper with his tail and sent him rocketing towards the Volcanosaurus's crown like a missile. **VRRRRRMMM **Chopper began to spin as he descended from above "**Kakukiri: Sosul'ka**" **WHAM** Chopper struck the beast's head with such force that its jaw opened wide enough for Kurama to escape. Terry caught both Kurama and Chopper as they fell back down. "Thanks Terry." Chopper said as he changed back into his Brain Point.

**SPLOOSH** the Volcanosaurus spewed a stream of hot lava from its mouth at Chopper, Kurama and Terry. Kurama clapped his hands together in a hand sign and inhaled sharply. _'__**Fox Flame Stream**__'_ **FWOOOM** Kurama released a stream of fire to intercept the lava, but it was completely ineffective as the lava pushed through easily. "Damn" Kurama said "How are we going to take that thing down? None of my attacks make it even flinch. Chopper can't you use those knocking guns on this guy?"

"I would if I knew how to paralyze it!" Chopper yelled back "WHOA!" Both Chopper and Kurama were tossed from Terry's back suddenly.

"**Arf Arf**!" Terry barked **WHAM** **WHAM WHAM **At lightning speed Terry attacked the Volcanosaurus three times in the blink of an eye before catching both Kurama and Chopper back on his back. "**Woof**"

"'We aren't trying to beat this thing. We're just trying to get away from it.'" Chopper Translated

"Between the three of us I'm sure we can take it out."

"**Woof**"

"'No need'" The Beast lowered itself to their level in an attempt to swallow the trio whole.** WHAM **The Whintersaurus, who they thought was dead, got back up and rammed its antlers into the other dinosaur's side making it roar in pain.

"WAHAHA! THE OTHER ONE'S STILL ALIVE!?"

"Terry! Let's go!" Kurama yelled as Terry bolted off in a streak of white.

* * *

"LOOK OUT!" Usopp, Brook and Franky leaped out of the way as the Goblinplant began to grow its branches and roots out towards them. Several birds and beasts were caught in the branches. Usopp, Franky and Brook watched as roots began to grow on all the beasts and literally drain the life from them, leaving the beasts as nothing more than bones

The branches reached brook and wrapped around him, but soon tossed him aside due to him being a skeleton.

"Just like the Croctopus…It has no interest in me…" Brook sulked

"I'll show you!" The Goblin plant looked down to see Brook passing it by with his sword drawn. "Excuse me; I took the liberty to do some gardening. **Danse de Fantôme**" Brook slowly sheathed his blade until an inch of it was still exposed "**Yomikazegiri**!" **SHWAK HISSSS** The Goblinplant's arm and leg branches were sliced off and the stumps frozen over preventing them from growing back

"Oi Usopp! Combo time!"

"Yeah!" Usopp drew back his sling shot and aimed at the Goblin plant "**Hissatsu: FIRE BIRD STAR**!"

Franky to a deep breath "**Franky Fireball**!"and exhaled a large fireball from his mouth upward at Ussop's firebird. The two attacks combined into a massive firebird and doubled its speed before it struck Goblinplant.

**FWOOOOM **the combo attack collided with the plant beast igniting it on fire. The Plant monster roared while it was wreathed in flame. Quickly the beast collapsed into a pile of ash and soot, all that remained were its two blue crystal eyes.

"These'll make great souvenirs!" Usopp said as he picked them up grinning.

"Could I borrow those please Usopp?" Brook asked. Usopp handed the two gems to the skeleton who promptly laced them into his eye sockets "Yohohoho! Now I have a pair of lovely blue eyes!"

* * *

"Uggghh!" Naruto groaned leaning against a walking stick like an old man "This heat is unbareable…and we're in the middle of a forest…why does it feel like a desert?"

Robin looked over her shoulder at Naruto, she herself wasn't terribly affected by the heat "Make sure to drink enough water." Robin replied "we wouldn't want you to dry out like a mummy now, would we?" This forest was puzzling to even Robin. "Hold up a second Naruto." She said raising up a hand.

"What's up Robin-san?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her and unconsciously took one step forward. **WOOOSH** just one step was all it took as Naruto instantly sunk into the ground

"NARUTO!" Robin yelled crossing her arms

**BWOOOSH **Six arms sprouted in the ground and pulled Naruto out of the ground.

"Ack! **Cough…cough**" Naruto hunched over and began to spit and cough up sand "**cough…cough…**Why the hell is there a quicksand pit in the middle of a forest?" Naruto questioned after his near death experience.

"Simple because this isn't a forest." Robin replied

"What!?" Naruto was confused

"It's really a desert. What we're seeing is simply a mirage." In actuality the knife Island of Gourmet Island was in fact a 900,000km2 desert where the average temperature of the air is 90ºC. **WOOOSH** With the flick of a wrist Naruto watched as all the trees and plants vanished around them and were replaced with nothing but sand and dunes.

"Please tell me we're not lost in the middle of a desert…" Naruto said dreading the response

"Don't worry Naruto we'll get out of here." Robin replied "If we can tell mirages from reality." Naruto turned and saw exactly what Robin was talking about.

Everything became twisted and distorted. The sand changed color from yellow to brown to light brown to grey-light brown to black and even red. Dunes rose up to incredible heights and twisted around like spires Sands began to form stairs and paths through the desert and air in ways that even defied gravity. Rising from the sands several creatures and monsters emerged, all of them looked and acted solid.

"Now we have to beat the desert before the times up." Robin said

"What happens if we don't?"

"We'll be mummified."

"Great…"

Behind the duo a small lone figure watched them before sinking into the sands of the desert. Robin looked over her shoulder, she was almost certain someone was watching them.

* * *

Meanwhile on the main beach of the island an army of shadowed figured landed seemingly out of nowhere, with seven figures landing as if to lead the army

"Scatter!" **WOOOSH **the shadows broke apart off to different corners of the archipelago leaving only the leading seven.

**WOOSH WOOOSH WOOSH** black figures bolted through the forests and trees of Gourmet Island. All of them were clad in black, navy blue or dark green. A large red spiral was printed on each of their backs and two smaller ones were on each shoulder. Each figure had a long flowing mane of red hair and each of their faces was covered with a mask resembling an animal. Two long katana were strapped to their hips while a large shuriken was strapped to their backs.

"Our Target is the Kyūbi we need its Jinchuriki alive for the extraction." Shimaru said through a new black Skull themed mask "Gōyoku has already begun to scour the Island. The rest of you fan out and bring me the Kyubi."

The villainous man now wore his red cloud studded cloak over his shoulders like a cape, exposing his attire beneath. It was a completely black sleeveless shirt with a low v-cut, metal bracer on his forearms, a pair of fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back of his hands, each plate had the image of a spiral carved into them, navy blue pants, a pair of dark red baggy pants with two sections each with a set of three silver straps on each leg. The red pants were attached to a black belt that had a red spiral for the buckle.

"Kill everyone and anything that gets in your way, whether it be man, beast, woman or child." **VWIP** the seven remaining shadows vanished out wards in search of their unsuspecting target.

* * *

"Finally, I made it to the top." Zoro said as he finally summited the sheer cliffs that were the wine glass shaped Island. "I need some booze." He said to himself. The top of the wind glass was very impressive in terms of size and wild life. A multitude of beasts grazed on the grass and leaves from the trees without the fear of any land predators.

"**GROOOOO**!" Zoro turned to the source of the noise and saw a large purple brachiosaurus. Its skin was covered in patches of dark purple and it even had plants growing out of its back. There was a small drunken hue under the creature's eyes and its tongue even hung out its mouth.

**[Bacchusaurus – Reptile – Capture Level 67]**

"**HIC**" The beast hiccupped like an old drunk as it looked at Zoro.

"You wanna fight?" Zoro asked the creature unsure if it would even respond

"**HIC**!" It retorted as if challenging Zoro. **SHWAK** Faster than it could register Zoro sliced its head clean off. Some of its blood managed to splatter onto Zoro's lip and its taste stunned Zoro.

It's a beast whose bodily fluids are all alcoholic. The taste of the blood is that of perfectly aged red wine. Its stomach acids and urine is made entirely of 60% and 90% alcohol content respectively. The saliva was perfectly aged white wine. Its meat tender and soaked in all different flavors of booze.

"Don't hate me for killing you." Zoro said "But you've answered my prayers for booze, maybe there is a God." Suddenly Zoro tensed as he felt something come his way.

[Insert Zebra's Anger]

"**For a small-fry you still make a huge racket**!" Zoro turned around drawing one of his swords but found nothing there, except for a lone figure walking towards him. All the beasts on the plateau bolted for hiding places as of afraid of this man.

This dude was a monster. Not only did he stand at 255 cm (8.3 feet tall) but he had a half 'Glasgow smile' going all the way to his left ear, his hair was dark purple and slicked back. He had a large number of vertical wrinkles on his forehead a scowl that made his dark purple eyebrows practically invisible and cast dark shadows around his eyes. His body was just a mass of muscle and scars; he truly was a monster in appearance. He wore a dark red-brown muscle shirt, dark grey military patterned pants and black boots that went up to his knees.

Zebra of the Four Heavenly Kings had arrived.

"I didn't expect to see you here" The man said "ya little shit."

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard, you wanna fight?" Zoro demanded

"I was going to ask you the same question, but if it's a fight you want I'm all for that." Zebra replied with a sadistic grin, itching for a good fight. "This time that little fucker isn't here to interfere."

"That'll make this all the more interesting." Zoro replied tying his bandana around his head and placing _Wado_ in his mouth before pulling out _Sandai Kitetsu_ and _Shusui_. "Try to make this at least a challenge for me."

"Sounds like someone is getting cocky." Zebra said as he flexed his arms and gripped his right shoulder. "If ya' wanna die so bad, I'll gladly drive ya' to extinction!"

[End Song]

* * *

Here ends the chapter

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, favorite and follow as always. Again when you review I want more than just; "Nice Story", "Supert History" "Good chapter" "Nice!" "Update please!" etc. really review it please; it'll help me make this story better, no more of these one to two word reviews.

Thank You, and if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao

Translation(s):

**Bijugan – Tailed Beast Gun**

**Kakukiri: Sosul'ka – Horn Drill: Icicle**

**Danse de Fantôme: Yomikazegiri – Ghost Dance: Slashing Hell Winds**


	5. Gourmet Adventure 5

**Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, One Piece and Toriko belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studios I may have missed, characters belong to their rightful owners; Eiichiro Oda (One Piece), Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro (Toriko) and Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto). Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, any original Jutsu, Creatures, and the plot, they belong to clashofthelegends, which is me.

* * *

_Rise of the Kaizoukage X Toriko_

Gourmet Adventure V: Beauty and the Snake

* * *

"Huh?" Zoro and Zebra turned to see the headless Bacchusaurus get back to its feet. **SPLURT** out of the stump that was its neck grew three cobra heads.

"**HISSSSS**!" The three heads hissed violently at the two combatants, spitting out venom as they did.

Hearing something Zebra and Zoro looked around as a swarm of strange creatures flew up from the inside of the Island.

There must have been at least a thousand of them and they all looked the same. Each one was a yellow green sphere with a small tail a set of wings and only a wide gaping mouth.

**[Swarm – Unknown Beast – Capture Level: 39]**

"Cocky little shits." Zebra said as the creatures flew towards them. The sky around the Bacchusarus and Swarm went seemingly black. Through the blackness the beasts could see a wide toothy maw and a pair of glowing red eyes draped in a long black cloak and carrying a scythe. _'__**SHI OTO**__!' _A sound only the beasts could head. Each and every one of them fell to the ground dead.

'_He did something.'_ Zoro thought to himself '_What the hell did he do?'_

"Now it's our turn to play." Zebra said returning his attention to Zoro, his half Glasglow giving him a savage and sadistic grin. "You little fucker."

[Insert Zoro - Battle Theme]

"**Santoryu**…" Zoro put his hand swords over his mouth blade and swing them forth a forward descending slash with them. "**Ul-Tora Gari**!" Behind Zoro an aura of a tiger head about to chop on its prey appeared. Unfortunately for Zoro, Zebra caught his blades with his hands while two large black arms that were covered in scars grappled with the tiger head.

"You're pretty strong." Zebra said.

"Back at you." **THWHAM** out of nowhere Zoro brought his knee up at blinding speed and slammed it into Zebra's chin. Zebra let go of Zoro's blades and allowed the swordsman flew back from the attack.

**WHAM** Zebra blitzed Zoro and punched him across the face before throwing a right cross and a left hook. Zoro responded by swiping his swords across Zebra's stomach but no visible damage resulted. Specks of blood hit the ground from both combatants, yet both remained largely unfazed by the other's attacks.

"**Suuuuu**…**MACHINE GUN VOICE**!" Using a staccato shout Zebra unleashed many small sound bullets at the swordsman.

"**Toro** **Nagashi**!" Zoro leaned toward his opponent and using two of his swords he blocked the small sound attacks while twisting his body around continuously moving forward and dodging each attack until he was right on top of Zebra.

'_**Onsoku Idō'**_ Suddenly Zebra was behind Zoro with his hands clapped together above the swordsman's head. **VRMMM** a bubble appeared around Zebra's fists moments before he brought the hammer down. "**Sound Knuckle**!" Zoro rolled out of the way at the last second just as the attack struck the ground. **KROOOSH** around the point of impact a large crater formed from Zebra's attack.

**CLICK** Zoro gripped his swords tightly as he cocked them back to attack.

"**SUUUUUU**…" Zebra inhaled deeply.

"**Senhachiju POUND HO**!" **VOOOOM **Zoro yelled as he unleashed three gigantic compressed air slashes that spiraled for Zebra.

"**VOICE MISSILE**!" Zebra screamed unleashing an equally large blast of sound at Zoro.

**KABOOOOOM** the two attacks collided in a spectacular explosion that was heard and resonated throughout the entire archipelago.

[End Song]

* * *

Meanwhile in the Gourmet Desert Robin and Naruto were continuously walking around looking for a way out. The desert was set up in such a way that even though it looked completely flat unbreakable wall of sand rose in front of them, forcing them to follow set paths like it was a maze or something.

The biggest problem with this desert maze was that the sand was highly magnetic, making it near impossible to use either a compass (which wouldn't work on the Grand Line anyway) or a Log Pose.

"God I wish I could smash these walls." Naruto said "And what the hell's up with that voice?"

* * *

_Flashback No Jutsu!_

"_Are you two lost?" Naruto and Robin looked around after hearing a voice "You look lost to me."_

"_Whose there?" Naruto asked as Robin crossed her arms, ready for an attack._

"_I know! Let's play a game to pass the time!" The voice said "Do you like games? I love games!"_

"_Well I am a fan of games." Naruto said "OK we'll play!"_

"_That's the spirit! The Name of the Game is __**Maze**__!"_

_**WOOSH**__ A powerful gust of wind blew all around Robin and Naruto "Make your way to the center of the Maze and you win."_

"_But there is no maze!" Naruto exclaimed looking out at the flat desert_

"_Oh but there is." The voice replied "The walls will show themselves when you get too close…" __**WOOOSH **__a wall of sand rose out of the desert around Naruto and Robin, forcing them to only go in one direction._

_**VRRRMM**__ Naruto created a Shadow Clone and formed a spiraling blue sphere in his hand "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE WALLS!" He yelled as he slammed the blue sphere into the sand wall. __**KA-BOOOOM**__ The attack blasted a hole in wall. __**WOOOSH**__ but in a matter of second the hole filled back up. "Oh, Come On!" Naruto was getting frustrated, if this desert was teaching him anything it was to have an eternal hatred for sand, deserts, heat and mazes._

"_No cheating." The voice said in a mocking tone._

_Robin, who was smart and had put her sunglasses on at some point, crossed her arms. "__**Mil Fleur Gigantesco Mano**__" She said __**BLOOOM**__ beneath Robin a giant hand grew out of the sand and carried her to its maximum height, unfortunately the sand walls rose alongside her on all sides, blocking her view of the surrounding area. The giant hand brought her back down and then vanished in a flurry of petals. "It appears that the maze won't let us cheat." Robin replied "All we can do now is find our way through the maze without running into any monsters, or getting separated."_

"_Looks like we've got a smart one here, you should listen to her more often Blondie."The voice said in an amused tone "Oh, and try and not get eaten by the monsters. They are quite hungry after all."_

_Flashback no Jutsu: Release!_

* * *

"**GURAAAAA**!" A large beast emerged from the desert sands in front of the duo. It snarled viciously before making a move to eat them.

"**Spank**!" Robin said thrusting a hand forward. **BLOOM-SMASH** a Large hand grew out of the ground and smacked into the monster's head, completely obliterating it. "The only way out is to find the center of the maze, and win this game. Let try and not get eaten along the way."

After what felt like hours of wandering around aimlessly and smashing sand monsters Robin and Naruto arrived in a strange area, no sooner as they entered it four massive sand walls erected all around them, boxing them in completely.

"Congratulations, you won." A voice said out of the blue. It sounded childish, young teen at the most. Robin and Naruto looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find it. "Did you have fun with our little game?"

"Game!?" Naruto wondered "A Sand Maze of death is a game to you!?"

"Didn't you have fun?" The voice got deep and slightly dark. "I practically set you two down the easiest path and this is the thanks I get?"

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded "Show yourself!"

**WOOOSH** Naruto suddenly felt someone appear right behind him and sling an arm over his shoulder. "That is a very rude thing to say." The voice whispered right into his ear. "If you were nicer maybe I would…" Naruto immediately spun around drawing _Harusame_ as he did and slashed at the voice, only for it to not be there. "All I want is to play." The voice said from behind them once again. Robin and Naruto turned around and came face to face with the owner of the voice.

It was a young adolescent teen, maybe 16 years old at the most. He had shaggy brown hair that was combed to the left. He wore a dark green shirt that went down past his waist and had the sleeves rolled up, that looked like it was hand sown from green cloth fur and leather as well. Underneath he wore a green skin tight mesh shirt. Around his waist was a big brown belt with a brass buckle, his pants except they were dark green in color. He also wore dark green-black boots as well as leather bands around his wrists with intricate leaf patterns inscribed on them. Tucked into the left side of his belt was a small knife. His face looked quite handsome complemented by his green eyes.

Robin looked at the young by with intrigued eyes. Something about him was familiar, but she didn't know what.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" The boy asked raising an eyebrow "I'll tell you what. If you win the next game I'll tell you my name."

"And if you win?"

"I might tell you my name." The boy replied "And you have to play another game."

He gave them a devilish smirk which cast dark shadows around his green eyes, making him appear devious and mischievous. He extended out his left hand towards the pair. **SNAP** he snapped his fingers and suddenly powerful winds burst forth in all directions with the mysterious boy being the epicenter. Robin and Naruto shielded their eyes from the sand as it all rushed past them.

When they opened their eyes they were no longer in a desert. Instead they were in the middle of grassy clearing surrounded by a thick dark jungle, but unlike the mirage from before, this jungle was all real.

"What was that?" Naruto wondered aloud

"It appears to be some kind of Devil Fruit Ability."

"Here's the game." He said smirking like a devil "**Hide and Seek**. You hide and I seek. No rules, except for two."

"And what is that?" Robin asked cautiously.

"First rule is **No Adults Allowed**!" He replied looking and pointing directly at Robin, the woman's eyes widened in realization a moment too late. **SNAP **with the snap of his fingers Robin was gone without a trace.

"ROBIN!" Naruto screamed. In a burst of anger he charged the boy, cocking back to slice off his head. Only for the boy to no longer be there. **WHUMP** a leg swept under Naruto and he fell to the ground. The Blond pushed himself back up and looked for the boy.

"And the other rule…" the boy suddenly was directly behind Naruto "**No Weapons if You Hide**!" **VWIP **_Harusame_ and all his ninja tools vanished without a trace, he was completely defenseless aside from his Devil Fruit Ability and his Chakra abilities.

"Now, **Let's Play**." The devilish child said as he vanished instantly from Naruto's sight.

* * *

Meanwhile Sanji was running through the forest in search of Nami after hearing her scream of terror.

"You shitty bastard!" Sanji said to himself addressing Luffy of course "I'll rip you apart of anything bad happened to Nami-swan!" Suddenly Sanji noticed something and screeched to a halt before looking at the direction he had just come from "That sounded like…ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji yelled suddenly believing Robin was in serious danger, even though she was more than capable of protecting herself, besides Naruto was with her. "HANG ON ROBIN-CHWAN I'LL SAVE YOU!"

But once again right before the cook could head off towards his 'Maiden in Danger' another voice caught his attention, this time it was much closer than he had anticipated. Sanji jumped up into the air just as a large rat frog hybrid burst through the trees in an attempt to swallow him whole.

"Shitty Rat-frog" Sanji said as his right leg caught on fire "**Flambarge**…"

**VROOOOOM **Out of seemingly nowhere a streak of magenta and pink cruised right underneath Sanji and devoured the strange frog in an instant. The speed and mass of the streak was so intense that it created a powerful suction and pulled the poor cool along with it.

"WAAAAAAAHHH!" Sanji yelled as he reached out and grabbed a hold of something solid. If felt similar to a scale. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!?" As if it were listening to Sanji it stopped short causing the poor cook to go flying forward.

**STOP** As if by magic Sanji suddenly froze upside-down in midair. Somehow his hair still covered his right eye. "What the-"

"Who the 'ell are you?" Sanji looked to see three faces looking at him. The first and most noticeable was the face of a gigantic snake looking straight at him.

The snake was massive in size and length. She was covered in pink and magenta scales and had a pair of great big yellow eyes. They stared down Sanji as if they were sizing him up for lunch.

The man was a tall man standing at 187 cm (6ft 1) with a very effeminate appearance. He wore a pink-purple shirt and pants, covering it with a blue vest as well as blue bands on his fore arms and lower legs. His hair was long and flowing downwards reaching easily to the back of his knees and it was colored white, blue, green and pink along each strand. His face was rather sharp and defined while his skin was light in color, his eyes were blue these features made his overall appearance highly attractive and quite feminine.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT'S ONE BIG ASS SNAKE!" Sanji yelled

"How dare you!" The man on the snake's head said "Quinn isn't a big ass snake. She is a magnificent and beautiful Mother Snake."

"Hey wait a minute." Standing next to the feminine man was a young girl. "Isn't he Sanji from the Straw Hats, big brother?"

She was a light skinned girl with short black hair and blue eyes. She wore a red gi top with green borders and no sleeves and a pair of short black tights. She also had a small scar under her right eye. According to her girly brother she had 'thunder thighs' with a scar on her left thigh. Her face could be described as "cute" with a scar just under her right eye. She wore green gauntlets with open slots and orange nozzles on her wrists.

"Ahhh!" Sanji's one visible eye suddenly turned into a heart. "RIN-CHWAN!" in that moment Sanji was able to move again, except gravity got the better of him and he fell to the ground landing on his head. Fast as lighting Sanji was up on one knee with left hand extended upward to Rin and his right hand over his heart. "I am nothing but the humblest servant to the beauty that is Rin-chwan!" He looked up to them with a large pink heart where his left eye should have been.

"You shouldn't have dropped him on his head Sunny." Rin said "I think his brain's out of whack now."

"Ugh." Rin's brother wasn't the least bit pleased. "How vulgar." He said commenting on Sanji's actions. "If anything is worthy of such praise it is Quinn." He held out his arms gesturing to the giant snake "Isn't she beautiful? She is over flowing with elegance; all who look upon her are devoured in an instant. She is the ultimate image of beauty."

"So…is she going to eat me?" Sanji asked

"I don't know." The man said nonchalantly "Though if she eats you it probably would make her sick."

"Really?" Rin said unamused "A strange man flirts with your little sister and instead of threatening him you tell him that he should be praising your pet snake as being the symbol of ultimate beauty more than your little sister?" She crossed her arms over her chest "You are such a diva Sunny."

"What did you call me thunder thighs!?" Sunny demanded

"HOW DARE YOU SAY RIN-CHWAN HAS THUNDER THIGHS, YOU BASTARD!" Sanji roared as he jumped up to kick Sunny in the face only for him to freeze in midair again. "BASTARD LET ME GO AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"I'd rather not." Sunny replied "Fighting make me sweat, sweat becomes grease, and greasy skin is just disgusting. Plus it'll make my hair filthy."

"Stop it you two!" Rin chimed in stopping the two before they could come to blows.

"AS YOU COMMAND RIN-CHWAN!" Sanji yelled whole heartily

"He appears to be lost so we should help him. Tell us Sanji-san, where is Toriko?"

"HOW DOES THAT HELP!?" Sanji and Sunny yelled in unison as they slapped the air.

* * *

Meanwhile Luffy, Nami were walking through the forest when Toriko and Komatsu came bursting through the trees.

"Oh, Hey Luffy." Toriko said before he noticed the large piece of fruit that Luffy was carrying "Oooh! Is that Rainbow Fruit? Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!" He began to salivate uncontrollably and reach for the fruit

"NO WAY!" Luffy yelled moving the fruit out of Toriko's path "Me and Nami worked hard to get this!"

"I'll trade you some jewel meat for it."

"Meat!?" Luffy asked "Deal!" **SMAK** Nami slapped him in the back of the head.

"You'll get some later after the contest is over." Nami said to Toriko and to Luffy.

**KABOOOOOOOM** All four of them heard a loud explosion and turned to see a large dust cloud form over the wine glass shaped island.

"What was that?" Komatsu asked aloud

"I have no idea." Nami replied

"I think it was Zoro." Luffy said

"Naw, it must have been Zebra." Toriko replied

"Shishishi!" Luffy began to laugh. "It's probably both of them." He said "I'll be they're having all kinds of fun over there."

"I guess it is highly possible that they're just getting to know each other." Toriko laughed "They've got quite a bit in common if you ask me."

* * *

**SHING **Zoro rushed Zebra with his swords ready to strike. "**ONI…**"

"**SUUUUUU**…"Zebra inhaled a deep breath of air."**SOUND…**"

"**GIRI/BAZOOKA**!" **KABOOOOOOOM **another large explosion rocked the wine glass island as the two monsters clashed.

* * *

"So the other three Kings are here?" Nami asked

"Well I don't know for sure, all I know is that Zebra's here. Sunny and Coco are either already here or they are close." Toriko replied

"We should really throw a big party when this is over." Luffy said

"Yep, we should." Toriko replied "just thinking about it makes me hungry."

**GURRRRR **as if on cue both Luffy's and Toriko's stomachs growled loudly.

Suddenly the bushes all around them rustled. "Huh?" All four of them looked around at the disturbance **WOOOM** The quartet found themselves surrounded by one hundred figures dressed in black, navy blue or dark green. They all had the appearance of ninja.

"What the…?"

"Ninjas!? Cool!" Luffy yelled starry eyed

"Target is not here. Kill them all and move on." The leader of these figures

"Target? Wait, Kill!?" Nami freaked out

"Leave this to us." Toriko said cracking his knuckles as he and Luffy stood between the ninja and Komatsu and Nami. "You two just stay behind Luffy and me."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Nami and Komatsu said in unison as they got behind Luffy and Toriko.

"Weird I'm not sensing any voices from them." Luffy said

"Probably because they're all robots" Toriko replied "They've got a slight hint of a carbon titanium alloy. It's very similar to a GT Robo." The Bishikuya said

"They're robots and Ninjas?" Luffy asked "AWESOME!" he was even more excited now "Robot Ninjas! Robot Ninjas! Robot Ninjas! Robot Ninjas!"

"Calm down Luffy." Nami said while shaking her captain in an attempt to get him out of his starry-eyed daze. "Right now we need you to help Toriko smash them."

"Can't you help as well?" Luffy asked coming out of his daze "Your lightning could be really handy."

"If they are like GT Robos then Lightning would have a minimal effect on them. They're built to handle extreme environments, though it may either fry their systems or it might stun them for a little while." Toriko said "Especially if you get them beneath their exterior.

"GET THEM!" the leader of the Robot Ninjas yelled as they pounced on the quartet from all directions.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto and the mysterious boy their 'game' of hide and seek had come to an end. Naruto had been found very easily and the mysterious boy gloated in that by sitting on the seven year old's back.

"Wow, you really suck at this game." The boy replied as he stood up from sitting on Naruto.

"Shudup! How do you keep finding me? Are you cheating? There's no way anyone should be able to move that fast let alone find me." A million thoughts were running through Naruto's brain at this moment as he got back to his feet. '_What is with this guy? He teleported right on top of me. Does he know the Hirashin no Jutsu?'_

"I never cheat." The boy replied "I just never fail, but like I said before, since you lost …" **WOOOM** suddenly the boy was hanging upside-down from a tree by the soles of his feet "Hey, I just thought of another game we could play!"

"Don't change the subject!" Naruto yelled

"I'm not; I'm merely keeping my end of the deal." The boy replied with a smirk involuntarily raising his eyebrow for a brief moment.

"Fine, but first what did you do to Robin?"

"I'll tell you if you win the next game." The devilish boy replied "All you have to do is guess my Name."

"That's it?" Naruto asked "How am I supposed to do that?"

"I've dropped tones of hints already." The boy answered now suddenly right behind Naruto and talking in his ear. "All that's left is for you to guess correctly. It's that simple" The boy replied once again hanging from the tree. "You have three guesses." His feet let go from the tree and Naruto was met with a shocking revelation, the mysterious boy was floating in air, upside-down before he turned right side up and landed on the ground gracefully. "Guess my name and I'll tell you where your 'Robin' is. If you can't then we play another game. Now, **Let's Play**!"

* * *

Here ends the chapter

I plan to include Omake/ Sneak peeks chapters every at the end of every 10th chapter starting at chapter 50. Hope you all enjoy them.

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, favorite and follow as always. Again when you review I want more than just; "Nice Story", "Supert History" "Good chapter" "Nice!" "Update please!" etc. really review it please; it'll help me make this story better, no more of these one to two word reviews.

Thank You, and if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao


End file.
